Dark Fantasy
by Asian Belle
Summary: Every relationship she has ever had never worked out because she has a dark fantasy that she craves to have fulfilled. Bella stumbles in to a bondage club, where she meets Edward. Can this stranger fulfill her every desire? AH! Explicit material!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer.**

**Well I am here again for another story. I hope you guys enjoy this preview of what is to come. **

Prologue:

It was a normal Friday for me. I was off of work today. I decided that it was some time to do some cleaning around the apartment since I have been neglecting to do that for a while now. There was laundry that needed to be done and there was dust every where. I wasn't a clean freak by any means, but I still like to come home to a clean apartment. Though that wasn't the only reason I was doing it. I was restless to say the least about something. Tonight was the night that he always called me up for a play session and it would normally last the whole weekend. I wasn't certain which one it was going to be today. Then again with the way I acted last week I knew what was coming and it made me wet just thinking about it. I knew that my behavior that night at his house wasn't excusable and that meant punishment. That weekend I had gone home early and he gave me the rest of the week to think about what I did. Not only that, but he did in fact needed to think about a suitable punishment for me.

I wanted to distract myself so I got on with that cleaning that I had been meaning to do. First thing to do on my list was laundry since there wasn't much for me to wear right now. I took all of the dirty clothes that were thrown on the floor and put them in my basket. This way it made it easier to carry everything. Not to mention that I won't fall flat on my face because I dropped a shirt or something.

The ipod was in the pocket of my pants as I was listening to music and cleaning the house. I usually did this since working with music was always more fun then just walking around the house cleaning in silence. I was humming to the music as I picked all the clothes up. Once I finished getting everything from my room I walked over to the washing machine and started it up. I poured in some solution a then added in my clothes. Once they were all in, I walked away from that and got out the feather duster. I started to clean off every surface of the house. There was more dust then I remembered being on there. I guess I really had been neglecting to clean the house for a while now.

Some how cleaning always had a calming affect on me. It made me get in to a route and I stick with it. Cleaning always made me feel like I could let my mind wander and I could think of what I wanted to. Plus it also passed the time for when I so desperately needed it like right now. As I was cleaning I got in to the flow of things, but it didn't seem to calm me down. Not tonight at least. I had a feeling that no matter what I did I wasn't going to feel good until my master called me up later on today.

Dusting the whole apartment didn't take long I realized. I was soon done and had nothing else to do. I looked at the clock and it only read twelve. I decided that I was going to make a light lunch for myself. I went in to the kitchen and made a sandwich. I went and cleaned my hands off in the sink then grabbed everything I needed from the fridge. Something light for me today because I didn't think I was in the mood to have anything big. After I finished making it, I took the ipod out of my ear and turned it off. I sat there in silence with the washing machine still whirling in the back ground as I was eating my sandwich.

No matter what I did my mind kept on wandering back to last weekend. If he wanted me to think about what I had done then he in deed was getting just that. My mind would not let me get the images out of my head. Everything was just going through my head over and over again.

_BEEEPPP! _

I jumped at the sound of the washing machine coming to a halt. My heart was beating a little faster then it needed to be. I took a few calming breaths and got up from the chair and took my clothes out of the washing machine and threw them in to the dryer. Then set the timer for forty-five minutes. I then went back to my half eaten sandwich and finished up the rest of that. Then got up and got me a glass of coke to wash it all down with. I threw both the plate and cup in to the sink and started washing them. I had already cleaned the whole apartment, why not the dishes too.

I was whipping off my hands when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id and it was him. My heart started to beat faster as it kept on ringing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. Then flipped my phone open.

"Hello." I said in to the phone. My voice was a little shaky. "Hello my pet." He replied to me. His voice had the same affect on me as he always did. It made my knees week and my panties to be soaked. "You are to be at my house tonight at 6 o'clock. Pack some clothes. You will be backing home on Sunday. Wear a formal black dress tonight." I knew this was just his sense of torture. By him telling me we were going out was his way of prolonging the pain that was going to come. Any dinners that we have eaten out always made me so wet and horny before we even got to masters house to let the real fun begin. "Do you understand?" He asked me in a stern voice. "Yes master." I replied. "Good. See you at six my pet." He told me before the line went dead.

It was nearing three o'clock. This meant I had another hour to myself before I needed to get ready. After talking with my master my pussy was absolutely dripping down there. I felt an ache growing down there and I wanted so badly to relieve myself of it, but master would know. He always did and my punishment would be worst then what I was already in for. Instead of focusing on that I went and sat on the couch with my legs crossed to relieve some of the ache and watched television.

**A/N: What were your thoughts on this preview? Any reviews would be awesome. Tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Curiosity

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer.**

**Here is the official first chapter of Dark Fantasy. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Asian Bella**

Chapter 2 - Curiosity

Hello. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am currently twenty-five and I happen to work at one of the hugest law firms in California. It was the Riley's law firms. My job was to solve corporation lawsuits here. The job was great. Most of the time I got the weekends off since I worked a lot during the weekdays. It was a tough job, but I managed to get through it each day. Even though there were times when I despised my job, I never gave up. I just pushed through it and in the end, it all paid off.

My work life is great, but my best friends Rosalie and Alice are always telling me that I was all work and no play. Which I guess they were right. I did work more then I intended to. I mean I did date on occasion, but they always seemed to end the same way. I did not feel the satisfaction that I thought I was going to feel. Maybe I just have not found the right person or it is just me in general.

One person I dated was Mike Newton. I shudder at the thought of that. What I saw in him was beyond me. I realized that after I dumped him that he was not even that good looking. Mike and I knew each other from college. We dated our senior year of college and it lasted over the summer. I thought Mike was good at the time. We shared so many fun and happy moments together. We went to New York over the summer and spent it there. We went to Time Square, Madison Square Garden, and Manhattan. All the great places in New York actually. He treated me right, but we did get in to huge fights at times. Some how we always found a compromise to everything that we had a problem with. However, you know what they say. You get in to a fight and have great make-up sex. That really was no the case in these situations. We did do the whole make-up sex, but to me it was not satisfying to say the least. I mean ever time we did have sex it was not what I was expecting it to be. Sure, it was good, but I just felt that something was missing each time we did have sex. After dating for one more month, I decided to break it off because the relationship was not going anywhere and I did not want to lead the person on. No hard feelings were had because he kind of felt the same way. This was fine with me.

After that relationship, my best friends decided it was time to do some blind dates on Saturdays. I hated that the most because half of them were just plain horrible dates. One guy went on and on about how he missed his ex-girlfriend. I had to tell a lie and say that something was wrong at home and I had to go to get out of that one. Another time consisted of him staring at my boobs the whole night instead of looking at my face. The worst time was probably when we had gone out. He was a gentle men and everything. Dinner had gone through smoothly. The conversation was good. Nothing disastrous occurred, yet that is. After dinner, he had decided to catch a movie. I agreed since I was actually enjoying myself. When all hell broke, lose. Apparently the guy was already dating a girl and she happened to be there two with her group of friends. It turned out to be a huge event.

_We had just walked in to the movie theaters with our tickets to see Iron Man 2. I was looking forward to the movie since I had not seen it yet. In addition, I loved the first one and wanted to _see _this. James was the person I was going on the date with. He was about 5'8 with dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. We were at the counter, he had just bought me a large Cherry Icee, he had gotten himself the same thing, and we got large popcorn. When somebody all of the sudden called his name._

"_James? Is that you?" She asked him. We turned around to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was with a group of friends. The moment she landed eyes on me I saw the anger spark within them. I knew I was in deep shit at this point. "Valarie. Hey, I did not know you were coming here tonight." James replied to her. "Apparently I did not know you were going to be here either." She said. She glances at him then back at me again. "Who is she?" She sneered at me. "Nobody baby. She is just somebody that I met the other day and she decided we should watch a movie together. Since I had nothing to do and she surely did not have anything else better to do." James replied. I was seeing red. He thought I did not have anything else better to do. Ha. I could have been doing something more productive then doing all this shit with him. "You were taking her out by doing what? Showing her a good time?" She asked with disbelief in her tone. "Baby, don't get mad. This is nothing. This means nothing. I do not even know her really. You know you are the only one for me." He told her smoothly. _

_I wanted to gag. The nerve of this jackass. The more he talked the more he pissed me off. He thought that he could get away with toying with me. Nothing, but pure fire felt like it was coursing through my veins. I was seeing red that I was so mad. Well he is about to get what is coming to him. I took the top off my Icee and dumped the whole thing on to his head. "James you are fucking jack ass. You just met me? Please this is a blind date and you agreed to it. People as low life as you do not deserve to be in a relationship. People like you who think they can toy with girls emotions are fucking pathetic. You are nothing, but a scum." I said with as much venom as I could. Then turned to the blonde-haired woman. "My advice to you is to dump this fucker. He has probably cheated on you more times then he can count." With that, I walked away from them. Before I got out the door, I heard a loud, SMACK! I guess they were over too. I felt like I did something right for somebody. They needed to know what guys like him do to girls. Toy with there emotions until they get bored and get a new one. Where that courage came from I had no idea, but it felt great to tell him off. I had a huge smile on my face after that. I went and called up Rosalie and Alice and we went to my house to talk about my night. They were both extremely proud that I did what I did. Thought after that I said I would never go on another blind date. They reluctantly agreed to it._

From that, point on I had another boyfriend we met at a coffee shop. More like I bumped in to him. Since I am such a klutz, I ended up spilling some of my coffee on to him. Everything seemed to fall in to place. We started talking for some months an then we were dating. His name was John and I really liked him. He was always kind and sweet to me. Though he was not drop dead gorgeous, he still had good looks. After dating for a little while, we got more intimate, but again I did not feel the satisfaction that I thought I would. At this point, I knew it was not me as I had thought it was in the beginning.

However, the fact that I was indeed craving something more to my sex life. As you can see that relationship ended just about the same way as the first, but this time all I saw in him in the end was us being good friend. As I was going home one day, I passed by this club almost three times a week. Sometimes I go a different route to get home and I would see this club. It was called Club D.S. I thought this name was weird to be called a club. After seeing it for about three weeks, curiosity got the best of me and I went home one Friday and got online to see what I could find about this so-called D.S. club. At first nothing really came up that seemed relevant to a club. I was about to give up, but I decided that I was going to look at one more page before I did.

I actually found what I was looking for. I clicked on the D.S club website. The first page was just a black screen with red letters reading, "Materials in here aren't for the faint of heart. If you are not in to bondage or dominance and submission then leave at once." I had never really heard of dominance and submission. I sat there for a few minutes and decided whether or not to enter. To me I felt like there really was not any harm in to checking out the website. If I did not like it then I could always just close the window. My decision was maybe and I moved the mouse to click the enter button.

What I saw on that first page was not what I was expecting to see at all. There was a woman tied to a bed and she was spread eagle. She had some sort of ball stuck in to her mouth. It looked as if it was stretching her mouth. She had a blind fold over her eyes so she could not see. A man was standing right beside her with a whip in one hand. He was shirtless and had an incredible body. He had at least a six-pack along with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing some leather pants that molded to his legs perfectly. This man also had a wicked smile on his face as if saying he was going to be making her dreams come true. As I was staring at this, I felt myself getting wet. I had no idea why I was reacting this way. I looked a way from that picture and continue with my search of figuring out this club.

After the picture, there was a paragraph that explained about the club. It was a bondage club. Bondage was actually a sexual desire that people had. Some like to dominate and others like to be dominated. They were known as a submissive. This was a club created for people who liked a life style of dominance and submission. People could come here and do some sessions with other doms or they were there to just loot at the life style and how everything was done. It said that there was a normal day for looking at the life style was on Fridays. People who came in and checked out the club could also try a scene or two if they felt up to it. I scrolled down some more and there were more pictures of people in bondage. Pictures of women on there hands and knees naked with what I assumed was there master holding some sort of whip in there hands. Others with girls tied to a chair and had on some clamps that looked painful with the way they were pinching the nipples. Yet this picture did not turn me off. In fact, it actually just made me even more aroused then before. As I looked through some more pictures, I was honestly curious about this. All of the pictures made me extremely wet and as I looked at the pictures, I could picture myself being in the women's positions of being tied up. Maybe that is what I have been craving this whole entire time. What I was always missing from my sex life.

There was an achy feeling that I normally did not have. My hands moved of their own accord. One hand slid down to my pants and opened up the buttons and I pulled the zipper down. My hand slipped in to feel that my panties were positively drenched. I slipped my hand inside my panties and started to play with my clit. My eyes fluttered close at the feeling of this new sensation on my sensitive clit. A moan slipped out of my mouth at how good it felt to relieve some of my ache, but it was not enough. I trace around my wet folds avoiding the area that I so desperately needed my fingers to be. I took one hand and slipped it in to my wet pussy. It slid right in because I was so wet. I pumped that finger in and out for a few seconds, but it was not enough. Therefore, I slid a second one in. I pumped these in and out of my pussy. I used my thumb to press down on my clit. I was moaning at this point. It felt so good. My other hand slid under my shirt to crease my right breast. Then I circled the areola. It left a tingling sensation of where my hands were. I proceeded to pinch my nipple as I pumped my hands harder and faster. I felt myself clenching around my fingers and I knew I was about to cum soon. I pinched my nipple a couple of more times and pressed down on my clit and with one final thrust of my fingers my walls clenched around my fingers and my fingers were coated with even more of my fluids. I let out a scream as I came. I rode out the orgasm.

Once it was finished, I felt exhausted. I slipped my hand out from under my panties and took my other hand away from my breast. It had been a while since I had sex with another guy, but I did masturbate. Even when I did, they did not feel as good as this one. I just sat there with my eyes closed and tried to catch my breath again. My face was flushed from all of my exertions. After I had calmed down, I got up from my seat and washed my hands in the bathroom. Then I decided to take a shower. I went to my room and got my nightclothes and a set of panties and bras. I walked back in to the bathroom, hopped in to the shower, and took a nice hot shower. It gave me some time to think. Maybe this submissive lifestyle really is for me. Though it interested me, I had no idea what happened in these kinds of situations. Maybe I should go and check out the club on a Friday just to see some scenes actually played out. What am I saying? Did I really want to be dominated by? Was this my true calling? I had no idea to be honest. I had never considered it, but the idea sounded more and more appealing to me. I decided I was going to do some more research on bondage and what all goes on before decided whether or not I want to actually do it.

I quickly finished my shower a then got dressed in a plain t-shirt and some black shorts. I threw my old clothes in the hamper and put my towel back in its place. Then I walked back over to the computer and looked up bondage in general. So many sites popped up. I knew this might take a while, but I was off tomorrow. That meant I had enough time to figure out some things about it. There were sights that mostly showed some more pictures about bondage and how it was all played out in certain cases. I did check out a video or two and it only spiked my interest. Then I decided that I was going to look up the equipment for it. As I looked on the sights, I saw that there were many things that could be used such as whips, chains, spread bars, dildos, vibrators, anal beads, anal plugs, a cane, flogger and so much more. My mind was absolutely spinning, but I was curious all the same. As I looked through everything, I read what the descriptions for them were too. From what I had gotten from all of my reading was that it was a something that seemed like it would be painful, but people actually got a lot of pleasure out of.

For some unknown reason I knew that, I wanted to go to this club. I actually wanted to see what they did first hand. I was interested enough that I would actually go and see it. Who knows, maybe I will actually find what I was missing all this time With that resolved I decided that next week Friday I would go and see what they did. I spent another hour looking through this stuff. When it was two in the morning, I decided to go to sleep. I had tomorrow to look up this information too and the rest of the week if I needed to find any thing else out. I shut the computer off. Then went in to the bathroom to brush my teeth and got in to bed. I closed my light and lay down. My dreams were filled with nothing, but bondage that night.

The week was filled with me working on this new case. The new case was on a corporation suing for the fact of some stolen item that supposable happened and they wanted to get that. I ended up going to the corporation to find out some stuff. I had a busy week and I was finally glad that it was Friday. I only had to work until three a then I was off. This meant that I was off the whole weekend. I was sitting at my desk looking over some more papers when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said without looking up at who came in. "Hey Bella. I brought you the rest of the documents you asked for." Angela told me. I looked up to see her walking towards me with a stack of papers in her hand. "Thanks Angela. That really helps me out." I replied to her. Angela was my secretary. However, I could not ask for a better one. She always got what I asked her to do be done on time. Never has she failed me in that. In addition, everything was organized down to the T and I found all that I needed. She was a quite and shy girl that did not talk much. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. Angela wore glasses, but I have known her for a while now. We actually go back to my first year of college. We were roommates and ever since then we have still been great friends.

"Is there anything else you need Bella?" She asked me while handing me the papers. I took them from her. "No. I think I am okay for today." I replied to her. "If you are done with everything you can leave early Angela. I am almost down with here any ways." I told her. "Are you sure Bella I could just wait for you to finish? I mean it is no big deal." She told me. "Don't worry Angela. I am sure you have better things to do then wait around for me." I replied to her. She just nodded her head. "Thank you Bella. I will just clean up some stuff and get going then." Angela told me. I nodded my head. "You are welcome." I said to her as she walked out of my office. I was still working on the paper as I went through it. After finishing that, I quickly scanned through the information Angela gave me. When there was a knock on the door again. I looked up to see Angela there. "I am leaving now Bella. Have a good weekend." She told me. "Thanks Angela. You do the same thing. I will see you on Monday." I told her. She said her thanks and left me once again to my work. Now I could not concentrate because of what was to come today. I was going to that club later on tonight. Now all my thoughts were focused on that instead of work, but I decided that I needed to focus. As I picked up another piece of paper, I read it half way through. When I finally realized that, I had read the same paragraph three times and still could not comprehend what it was saying that I gave up on it. I decided that I would pack up the documents and go over it at home instead. I gathered all that I was going to need this weekend and put it in to my briefcase. Then everything else that I was leaving here I filed them away in my filing cabinet. Then I turned to shut off my computer. After I got everything, I walked over to the door, shut off the light, and closed the office door. I walked to the elevators and got down to the lobby. Then I headed over to my Acura and drove home.

Once I got to the apartment complex, I shut off my engine and gathered my things. After I got everything out I locked my car. Then walked in to the door and got in to the elevator. It stopped at the tenth floor and I walked over to my door and opened it. I set what I had on to the table, closed the door, and locked it. I decided to get out of my work clothes. I found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to change in to and got out of my suit for the day. There was still five hours to kill before I would go to the club. By distracting myself, I decided to watch a movie. I watched Avatar since that movie was three hours and that would definitely kill some time. I popped in the movie, went, and made some pop corn for me while the previews were on. Once the pop corn was done, I grabbed myself a soda and sat down on the coach to watch the movie. I was so hooked in to the movie that I did not even realize what time it was.

By the time the movie finished it was already 6:45. I went in to the kitchen to make me some dinner. I made a salad and cooked a steak. I made enough salad so that I would have some left over for tomorrow. After that was made I got to cooking my steak. I really was not in to cooking the steak my mind was in to what I would be seeing tonight. This was a huge change for me no doubt about it, but was I ready? Then again I felt like I could never really de ready for something like this. I really did not want to psyche myself out before I even got there. I finished cooking my steak and put that on to a plate. I took the salad out and got me some. I walked back over to my table and sat down to eat.

I did not have that much of an appetite since I was feeling a little nervous about tonight. I took a couple of bites of steak and ate about half of the salad. I knew I was not going to eat any more of that so I gave up on it. I just wrapped everything up and put it in to the refrigerator. No point in wasting food when I can just eat it tomorrow. I went in to the bathroom and took a quick shower again. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I found a pair of matching purple panties and the bra was strapless. I found a halter-top that was red and wore a black skirt to go with it. I threw on some red high heels and did my make-up. My hair was in waves since I did not bother to straighten it. I found my black purse and threw in my keys, wallet, and some make-up. I walked out the door and made sure to lock it. Then got on the elevator and went to the lobby again. I walked over to my car and drove to the club.

When I got to the club, it was not that bad. The line was long, but it was not too long as I thought it was going to be. I found a parking spot near the front of the club. I got out and headed toward the line of people waiting. After about forty-five minutes of waiting, I was finally allowed in to the club. Which it was not what I was expecting. There were people walking around and most of them were clad in leather. I was guessing that the regulars were wearing leather and the people just coming to check it out were in normal clubbing clothing. It was a surprise to see that certain men had women on leashes and they were walking behind the men with their head down. Most of the women here were scantily clothed. To me it seemed like every women had on at least a mini skirt or a micro mini and a tube top that barely covered their breast. While the fashion for guys seemed to be leather pants that accented their body perfectly. Actually, it seemed like there was many women that followed the men around. There was however the few occasions that you had the men following around the female.

The club was not a normal club either. There was a dance floor that people could just have fun and relax. However, in this club, there were more people naked on the floor and groping each other then there was dancing. Even then, they had the techno music playing in the background. It seemed like the club had a bar just like any. What surprise me the most was that there were actually chains, ropes, and whips set up around the whole room. It seemed like anybody could get the materials they wanted just right here in front of everybody. As I walked around, I could see sessions going on. The sessions were father away from the dance floor. You could honestly hear some of the moans and screams coming from parts of the sessions. People were all gathered around to see what was happening to the men or women. I was so caught up at looking at a girl who was on the table laying face up and being tied down that I ran in to somebody. I stumbled back and was about to fall on my ass when two strong hands grabbed me by the shoulders. "I am so sorry." I said to the person that I ran in to. I saw that he was wearing leather pants. My guess was that he was a regular here. He also wore a tightly fitted black t-shirt and you could make out the six-pack that he had underneath the shirt. His arms had muscles on them to. I looked at his face to see that he had emerald color eyes and bronze hair that was in disarray. My jaw dropped to see this gorgeous man. His mouth turned in to a devilish smile as he saw my reaction.

"It is quite all right." He said to me as he bluntly checked me out too. I blush at his actions, but also for the fact that I just ran in to him. "I have never seen you in here before. What is your name?" He asked me. "Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I told him. "The name is Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you Bella. First time here I am guessing?" Edward asked. "Yes it is. Nice to meet you too Edward." I told him. He just stood there thinking for a second. "What brings you here?" He asked me. "I guess the same reason as everybody else. I was curious about this life style." I replied to him honestly. "I see. Would you like me to show you around?" He asked me. "Umm… If you want to that is. I do not want to be a bother to you. I replied to him. "It would be a delight to show you around. We could watch a couple of sessions here and there." He said to me. I just nodded my head not sure of what to say. He led me back over to the session I was just looking at.

The woman was now tied to the table. She was spread eagle on the table with both of her arms and legs tied to each corner of the table. She now had a blind fold on so she could not see what he was going to do to her. He just stood back and let the people get a good look at her. She completely still and did not move a muscle. However, she was completely naked on the table and everybody could see her. Nothing was hidden it. After circling her for a few more minutes, he took out what looked like clamps and there was a big "o" shape thing hanging from the other side of it. "He is using the blind fold to heighten her senses." Edward told me. I just stood there and soaked up everything he had to say. He now got out what looked like those clamps that I saw on the front of that web page. "Those are nipple clamps that he is adding on." Edward said again. The man paid close attention to her nipples. He took one of them in to hi mouth and the other he was fondling with him hands. He pinched and squeezed the other one. Once he was satisfied, with the nipple, he attached the clamps on and she let out a small cry, but took deep breaths to relieve the pain. He then repeated the same process on to the other nipple. Once they were both on, he took the chain and gave it a tug a few times. She let out a moan at the sensation of it all. My breast started to feel a little tingly too from all foreplay it seemed like. All that was going on here were turning me on. Next, he walked over to the table and picked up a whip looking device. "What is that?" I asked Edward completely absorbed in to what he was doing and not caring at that moment if it was embarrassing or no. "That is a cat-o-nine flogger. What the name says it is. It has nine inch falls and a handle to hold on to it." Edward replied to me. I just kept on looking at the man. He took the flogger and trailed in up and down her body. She moaned at the sensation of that flogger trailing up her skin. He stood right behind her and started to hit her body first. Then went in and hit her breast paying attention to each one. After that, he went in between her legs and hit her square on her mound. She moaned even louder. "More, more, more. I need it harder. Please?" She was begging her to have it harder and he oblige her and hit her harder and faster. She was panting and before you knew it, she found her release. She screamed out his name as she came.

After that performance, I was left with an aching feeling myself. My panties were once again drenched. The session was so intense that even I was affected by it. I felt as if I wanted to be her and being dominated over like that. It was such a raw needed that I was surprise of at myself too. Edward then turned to me.

"Would you like to go and see the private section of the club? Only members can go to and we could maybe try a session of our own?" Edward asked me with a wicked smile on his face as if he knew what I was thinking and all of my deepest and darkest fantasies.

**A/N: Whew! There you have it, chapter one. I hope you people enjoyed it. What do you think Bella is going to say?**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Private Rooms

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Did I really want to do this? I mean I knew I wanted to try out some bondage, but was I ready for this next step. Sure, it was a huge leap in to something totally and completely different, but I was not sure that I wanted this to happen right at this moment. Maybe once I got a little bit more comfortable with this then it would seem okay, but I knew that half of me was screaming yes at me to take him up at the offer, but the other half of me was telling me that I should wait. Yes I was still curious about the life style, but for me to actually go and do it was entirely different. This man standing before me is no doubt every woman's wet dream. I just did not know. I had no doubt that he was going to make all of my fantasies come true. Him being this close to me was already making me wet. That was one side of my brain. The other warned me to be cautious since I did not know anything about him any ways. I mean I had just met a guy in this club that has been doing this bondage lifestyle for who knows how long and now I am here thinking I should just trust him completely. Not likely, but the offer was very tempting to me. I just stood there and thought. When I finally came up with a rational solution to this whole situation.

"I am not sure about that session of our own, but I would like to see the private rooms if you still don't mind showing me." I said to him avoiding his eyes afraid that he was going to be mad at me or something. "That is fine with me. Maybe you will change your mind as we go through these private rooms. Though I am guessing you do not really trust me since you just met me, right?" He asked me in the end. My head shot up at what he said. It really seemed like he could read my mind. "How did you know?" I asked him. "It was not that hard to figure out that is. I mean most women who come in here for the first time normally do not trust people in here. Usually after talking and seeing what we do they normally become so horny that they end up submitting any ways." He replied to as if this happened on a daily basis. It probably did too.

"You think I am going to be one of those women that end up being so horny that I will let you have your way with me?" I starting to get pissed and he could hear it in my voice too. "I did not say that. I said that normally it happens. Not everybody in here does that now." Edward said in a calm voice. "I am guessing that these women come here and you happen to end up with a new comer ever time so that you can make them submit to your will?" I asked in a mean tone. "Actually I do not. I only find the ones that I want to have as a submissive. I only pick the ones that I know that will, willing submit to me and everything I do to them. Other than that I am not interested." He said with a smirk on his face. I just stood there dumbfounded. He only found woman that interested him in submission. Which meant that he wanted me to submit to him? That did not make sense. "How the hell do you know that somebody is good at being a submissive? You do not even know them." I asked him still a little shocked. "When you have been a dominant as long as I have you tend to pick up these things after a while. In addition to people who want to be a submissive or have an interest in it, but I do not know they have this look about them." He replied trying to explain it to me. I just stood there soaking it all up. "If you don't mind me asking, how many years have you been a dominant any ways?' I asked him because I was truly wondering about what he meant about being a Dom for so long. "I have actually been a dominant for about eight years now." Edward replied to me.

"T-that long? I thought you would have said three or four years, but eight?" I said with disbelief in my tone. Edward just let out a chuckle. "What?" I did not understand his actions. His chuckling soon died down. "Nothing. It is just that you seem so surprised that I have been a Dom for this long." He replied with a smile on his face. "Well yes because you do not look any older then what twenty-five?" I asked him. "Close, but I am twenty-eight." He told me. I was about to say something when he said, "Are we going to stand around all day and talk or do you want to go and check out the private section of this club?" I looked in to his eyes and saw that he had a playful demeanor, but something about his body language that he wanted something more. It was as if he was anxious to show me what was in the private rooms. On the other hand, was it the fact that he wanted me to be his submissive for the night? I could not place it, but something was there in the air between us. "Yes we should get on to that tour of the private sections. Lead the way." I told him. He nodded his head, turned on his heel, and started walking the way we came.

As we walked away from the spot we were at there were more moans being heard and people screaming their release. I looked around the club again and I could distinctively see that there were at least twelve different places set up with bondage happening. At least just on this side of the club. On the other side, I was not sure how many there was. I am guessing that it is about the same number as it is over there. I was looking at the different bondages that were going on. It seemed that in one group they decided to go with role-playing. Which I learned about on the internet that people like to dress up and do some fore playing before going in to the actually bondage. The woman there was dressed in a sailor out fit and the guy was dressed in a sailor suit. However, the guy had his whip in his hand. At the one beside theirs was a woman on a wooden "x" shaped stand. She was tied down just like the woman on the table in a spread eagle position. She also had on nipple clamps. Except for the fact that these were different. Her nipple clams also connected with an "o" shaped piece that went in to her mouth and kept her mouth open wide and in that shape. The man then took a dildo and shoved it in to her mouth. This club really was not for the weak minded. These people here do not play around either. I mean they truly are hard-core. If that is just what they do, in public then what do they do in the privacy of their own homes or in the private section? I was anticipating what it was going to be like. I had a feeling that it was going to be something that I am so not going to be expecting in the end.

Edward led us away from all of the playing that was going on in the main room. Instead, we went to the back of the club where there was a long hallway that you had to walk down. It was dimly lit like the club, but more so in here then out there. At the end of the hall, there was another bouncier. "Greg." Edward said to the bouncer. He nodded his head a then looked at me. "She is with me." Edward caught the look he threw. He nodded his head again before opening the door. Edward then turned to me. "Ladies first." He said to me. I walked in front of him and saw that it led downstairs in to another room. The stair way was lit with as much light as the hallway back there had. It was just enough for me to know that I was not going to trip. Then I began my descent the steps as he follows behind me. The door closed shut as soon as Edward was inside. "The private rooms are in the basement?" I asked him. "Yes. You see we like our privacy to do our own business down here. This is a place for people who are actual members to talk and do whatever down here. We do not have to worry about anybody who does not know about this club to come and snoop. In the end you will find the private section of the club is actually like a lounge for people to hang around with or to fulfill any sexual desires they have." Edward informed me.

"Why are you showing me all of this stuff?" I asked him as I stopped my descent and turned towards him. He halted too. He was just one-step above of me. "I really do not know. I just feel this strange pull towards you. Something is saying that you are different from all of the other submissive that I have had in the past. I want to see where this goes. If it goes any where." He restated what he meant at the end. His eyes were burning with an intensity that I had not seen before. It almost seemed like he wanted me to be his as much as I wanted to be his. Wait. What did I just think? I want to be his. Okay, this is not happening just yet. I reminded myself that I did not know him like that. I repeated this chant over and over thinking it was going to change things in the end. At least hoping that I would not let my sexual desires take over before I have gotten the chance to know him better.

I continued to walk down the stairs and I soon reached the bottom. I looked around the room to see that it did look like up stairs, but it was much nicer then. I mean there was a bar off to the side of the right side and to the back. In the middle, there was a lounge area where there were couches and love seats there. Along with a flat screen television for people to watch. From where I was, standing it looked like there were hallways that led to different parts of the room. Even though it was a basement, it seemed like a huge basement to me. There were also people in here laughing and talking with each other. People still wearing leather pants and clothes. Some of the woman in here was also wearing leather harness. Along with mini skirts that were leather. Other ones were wearing nothing at all besides a collar on their neck and a leash to go with it. All the women were on leashes. Then a couple walked by that had a guy on a collar and leash. I stood there just staring at everything around me.

"Is it that much of a shocker?" Edward asked me behind me. I nodded my head. "You should get use to it though. This is the normal attire for most of the people here." He said to me. "I guess you are right, but this is all new to me here. It might take me a little while before I get use to the fact that most of these people in here are basically half naked." I replied to him. "I understand. Why don't we take a drink before we go any father?" Edward asked me. "Sure. That would be a good idea." I told him. "What would you like?" He asked me. "Get me a Coke and rum." I replied to him. "All right. Just take a seat any where on the couches and I will be right with you as soon as I get the drinks." He pointed to the couches. "Okay." I replied to him as he walked away to the bar and I walked over to the couches and picked one that was off to the side and away from the halls that led to the other rooms. As I sat down, I notice that there was also a table. It reminded me of a house. Where you could set your drinks down and relax. I was so not ready to see what went on back there without a drink first. If it more extreme down here then up there then I would definitely want to be a little tipsy for this.

I was just sitting there and looking around the room before somebody sat down in the couch next to mine. I turned over to look at him. He was a handsome person. He had brown hair and had some Hazel colored eyes. He was also wearing some leather pants and had on a dark green colored shirt. "Why, hello beautiful. I do not think I have seen you around here before. My name is Marc and you are?" He asked me with a devilish smile on his face. "It is Bella." I replied to him. "How did you know about the private rooms? I can see that you are not on a leash and you certainly are not one of the regulars either. Not only that, but you aren't even dressed right." Marc said to me as he glanced up and down at my attire. Stopping to stare at my boobs a little longer than he needed to before returning to my face. "I-I am here with somebody else that took me down here." I stuttered a little bit. The way he was looking at me was making me squirm in my seat. I felt like I was nothing, but a piece of meat that he hoped that he could get a taste of.

"Hmm. Interesting that he would leave such a gorgeous woman like yourself out here all along. He must be an idiot." He said to me with a roll of his eyes. "What do you say that we go and find a private room together and let the real fun begin?" He asked me with a husky tone. He was trying to persuade me to go with him, but that was the furthest thing from my mind right now. I wish a miracle would happen right at this moment. I certainly did not want to go with this creep anywhere. Especially in a bondage club like this. Who knows what could happen to a newbie like me. I shudder at the thought. Before I could answer, I heard an angel's voice. "Back off Marc. Bella is with me tonight."

I felt relief wash through me. I turned around to see Edward coming to take a seat beside me and handed me my drink. "Thanks I said to him." I replied. In more ways then one, I was grateful for him being here. He gave me a smile, put one of his arms on my shoulder, and pulled me close to him. I could now smell the muscular smell of him. There was also leather mixed in to it. I was stiff at first, but Edward was massaging my shoulder and it felt so good that I relaxed in his grip. "What do you want Marc?" Edward asked in a curt tone. "Nothing much. I just saw Bella sitting here alone and I thought I would come over and introduce myself." Marc replied in a matter of fact tone. "From what I heard it seemed like you were doing more then trying to just introduce yourself to her." Edward replied. "What that? It was just a friendly suggestion. Do not get so defensive." Marc said to Edward. "Nothing is a friendly suggestion from you. Besides you have Ashley that you need to go and attend to." Edward shot back. "Ashley is not here tonight. It is just me. I can have more then one submissive Edward." Marc said in an even tone. "Yes you can, but if I ever see you're around Bella again and saying what you did to her, I will make sure that the rest of your days here will be a living hell. Do you understand me?" Edward asked him in a low tone that sounded a bit menacing. "Yes boss." He replied to Edward before giving me another devilish smile and getting up from the couch. "Oh yeah. Nice to see you with a new sub for a change. I mean it has been what, months since you had somebody new after that last submissive." With that said, he left us alone. Edward now seemed to stiffen by my side at that comment. I turned to Edward and saw that his face was contorted in rage and pain. In addition, what looked like a hint of sadness too? As fast as that look of sadness came to his eyes, it left just as quickly. Now all that was left was the anger and pain there.

I wonder what had caused this reaction. He had said that it had been months since he got a new submissive. What happened to his last one that would cause him to not have one? Something was not right about that. Did something happen to Edward and his last submissive because he it ended badly? I wanted to ask him, but I felt like that would be intruding on his privacy. Maybe as the night progress, I can ask him about that. Even though I said I wanted to wait, these thoughts were floating around my head. I decided I was going to change the subject even if it did not work I wanted him to relax a little. I did not want our night to be ruined because of this.

I let out a sigh of relief at him leaving us. "Thanks again Edward. You came at the right time." I said to him grateful. I was watching him as he pinch the bridge of his nose and close his eyes for a few seconds. Then he opened his eyes to stare at me. "You are welcome. What did he say to you?" Edward asked me. "Nothing much. The usual with the whole exchanging names and him trying to sweet talk me. Then there was what he said at the end." I finished in a whisper not trying to piss him off more. He ran his hand through his hair, but nodded his head. "I want you to stay away from him Bella. Most people in here are nice, but do not get to close to him. There is something about him that I just do not like." Edward said to me. "Do not worry Edward. I was planning on staying as far away from his as possible, even if you had not said that." I told him. "This reminds me. Do you always save damsels in distress?" I asked him. "Not all the time. I do it every once in a while and when I feel like it." He replied. We both busted out laughing at that. The tense mood from before forgotten. I felt his body start to relax against mine. I was glad that I he was getting somewhat relaxed.

After we calmed down, I notice that he was still holding me. I gentle pulled away from him and he dropped his arm. "I am sorry about that." Edward said to me without looking at me. "It is okay." I replied. My checks were getting a little red with what just happened. We both took a drink from what he got us. Now I could not smell that masculine scent that was all his own and I was starting to miss it. Nevertheless, it felt natural for his arm to be there. Not once during that whole conversation did, I feel like I was in danger. I felt save and secure in his arm. Now I was missing the weight and the warmth of his arm wrapped around my body. We once again lapse in to a silence. After that little episode it left me wondering what did just happen. I mean he was possessive of me and that should probably scare me. However, I felt nothing, but relief that he would come to my rescue. I was taking long drinks of my alcoholic drink. It was refreshing to have something to calm what little nerves that I did have left.

"Are you ready for the tour of our private rooms?" Edward asked me. "I sure am." I said as I took one last sip of my drink and set it on to the table. I got up from the chair. Edward and I walked way from the couches and went down the hall. "Is it normal for dominants to have more then one submissive?" I asked Edward remembering the other part of the conversation they had. "It is rare, but it does happen. I mean most just like to stick with one submissive or they like to have two if they feel like it. Normally people here just go for a three-some." Edward said to me. I guess it should not surprise me that they would be in to three-some. It is a bondage club and I like to think of it as anything goes around here. From now on, I was going to try to keep an open mind about everything.

I looked up to see that there were rooms now. However, they had huge open windows. Inside of the windows, you can see scenes going on. "These are some of the rooms we have. These open windows are for the people that love to do public dominance. Where they do not care who walks by or who sees them. Most of the people who do this usual get a rush off of the fact that people doing all of these deeds that their dominants want them to do." Edward told me. It should not be a surprise that people get off on public dominance too. I mean they do the same thing up stairs. "Do scenes like these happen up stairs even if it was not a Friday night where you show the new people?" I asked him. "Yes it happens no matter what night of the week it is. People come here to show their dominance over people. Not only that, but also some times it is a test for the submissive. Masters want to see if they are willing to submit in any way and anyhow. That is what masters look for." Edward informed me.

We stopped at the first window to look inside. This was more made like a study. There was a desk in the middle and a huge chair behind it. The desk held different kinds of papers on there. It also had pens in a little cup. There was a nametag in the front of the desk. It read, "Principle Tyler G. Smith. Not only that, but if look at the ceiling you could see shackles hanging from there and there were also some embedded in the wall as well. On the book cases there were not books on there. More like whips, chains, shackles, armbands, claps, paddles, flogger, and many more devices that I could not name. Though I had a feeling that this woman in there was about to have a long night. Yet this night was about to be filled with nothing, but pleasure and pain for her. A woman was wearing a pleated Lycra plaid mini skirt that was in red, black and white. It had black garters attached to it. Along with some black stockings that were on her legs. On her feet were some five-inch black heels. For her top, she had a short-sleeved Lycra Jacket on with a necktie. The tie was also plaid. From the looks of it, she had blond hair. It was pulled up in to a tight ponytail. She had her head down standing right in front of the desk that was in the middle of the room. The man was sitting in the desk wearing a button down shirt with a tie to match it.

"They are role playing in there by the costumes that they are wearing. It is a common thing for role-playing to happen around here too. I am guessing it is a naughty student going up to the principles office for probably looking indecent in school. " Edward said quietly. I did not say anything as I was too focused on these two to reply to what he said about role-playing.

The man sitting there looked up from his place in the chair and I could now see his piercing blue eyes staring at her with a hard look. However, I could not miss the lust in his eyes. He started talking to her, but I could not hear what he said. Though his hand gestures showed that he was indeed talking about her attire and what she decided she was going to dress in. A few more words were spoken before he got up from the chair and walked a circle around her, just looking at her outfit. He then must have given her a command because she moved forward toward the desk and leaned her front half on to the desk. While her arms were stretched out in front of her and holding the other end of the table. He flipped up her skirt and walked away from her. She had on a G-string underneath the skirt. The guy walked over to the bookshelf and looked at the items there. He took out what looked like to me as a flogger and a paddle. Not only that, but he also took a vibrator that looked like an actual cock. He walked back to where she was and set the items on the floor beside her. He then bent down to where she was and whispered in to her ear.

After that, he moved behind her again and started to grope her ass. He squeezed it in his hand and let it go. He did that for about one minute before he raised one of his hands to start smacking her ass with it. At first, it seemed like the strokes where light, but they just got harder and harder in intensity as we saw one ass check get red. After finishing, he started rubbing that spot to sooth it a little bit. He moved away from her and went to retrieve the paddle. When he picked it up I could clearly see that it was oval shaped. Once he had the oval paddle in his hand, he told her to spread her legs wider. She did what she was told and spread them about shoulder length apart. He stood there and marveled at her red ass checks. He took the paddle and lightly smacked the other ass check that he neglected before. He did the same process as he did before. Hitting her lightly, but growing in intensity as he went. With the forces of the hits, you could see that she was screaming with the intensity of everything that was happening to her. Once he finished with that, he put the paddle down and gave her a second to catch her breath. She turned around to her and she was panting heavily. I was not good at lip reading, but the look on her face said she was desperate for an orgasm. She was panting and saying please repeatedly. He just stood there and shook his head. She turned back around and had to face forward. The man stood behind her and slid his hand disappeared between their bodies. He pulled it away a second later and it was glistening wet. She was aroused at the punishment that she just received and I knew at that moment that she wanted an orgasm desperately.

Nevertheless, she would not be able to get that release. At least not yet that is. She then stood up straight again a then moved to get up on to the table. She laid down so that most of her body was on the table. Her legs were dangling off the side. He then ripped the panties away from her body and pulled off her skirt and shirt she was wearing. She was full naked in less that a minute. She laid there while he raked his eyes over her body. His hands then skimmed up her body to cup her breast in his hands. Then squeezing both of them. One of his hands went to pinch her nipple as she face showed nothing, but pleasure. He then went to suck on her nipples, alternating between the two. One look at her face just shows how much she was enjoying it. The man then ripped his mouth away from her nipples and he undid his pants. To me it seemed like jerky movements because he was ready to blow his load. He pulled his pants down to about mid thigh so that his cock could spring free from his pants. It was a huge cock. He pulled her legs apart and pulled her so that her ass was at the edge of the desk. Then he rammed himself in to her. He was pounding in to her as the papers and pens flew off the desk with the force of his thrust in to her. She was now begging him again to let her cum from the looks of it, but he did not reply. This went on for a few more minutes. Before he gave her the words that she so desperately needed to her. He let her cum and she came hard then ever. You could see the look of pure ecstasy on both of their faces. He collapsed on top of her.

Wow, was all I could think of at this point. That was so much different then up stairs. I mean it was the same thing, but I felt like this was more of an intimacy. Two people who trusted each other whole-heartedly that they would, do something like this together. There was no doubt or anything like that for that matter going on between the two. Except that, they both had a common goal, which was to achieve an orgasm. That was hot though. I now knew what Edward meant that most women ended up wanting to fuck like bunnies after seeing a session like that. If I was horny up stairs then I was hornier then hell now. My pussy was positively dripping and I could feel my panties completely soaked to the core. I wanted to relieve that ache that had formed there. It was now more prominent then every.

"What did you think of that?" Edward asked me. I jumped at his voice since I was so lost in thought. "O-oh. It was great. You could really feel the tension going on between them." I replied to him. "Yes you could. Did you see the trust between the two of them?" Edward asked again. "I actually did see that. It was as if she gave her body completely to him and only him." I replied. He nodded his head. "It is all about trust. The dominant is not there to hurt you, but to create enough pain to give you pleasure. Though some people just get off from getting hit with a device." Edward said to me. "Why don't we take a look at the other private rooms? The ones without the open windows to them. More privacy and it are like your own play room." He said to me. "T-that s-sounds great." I stuttered a little bit. That meant that I was going to be stuck with him in a room all by ourselves. I gulped at the thought of that.

That performance left me horny and I knew that if he asked me whether or not I wanted to try a little bondage for ourselves that I totally submit to his every whim and will. I just hoped that I had enough will power to resist this tall, gorgeous and irresistible man.

He led me further down the hallway. We took a right at the end of the hall and walked down the hall to take a left this time. Here it was just a row of doors that were closed. There were about thirty doors in this hall. Fifteen rooms on each side. "These are also so private rooms. The thing about these rooms is that it is sound proof and every room is dedicated to all of the membership of this club. Every room is customized to what they want it to be. You can design it the way you like and have whatever you want in the rooms." Edward informed me. "Do you have a room here?" I asked him. "Yes I do. Would you like to see it?" He asked me. I was hesitant to say yes or no. "Do not worry, I will not bite." Edward said to me showing me his pearly whites. "Much that is." He muttered to himself that last part that I barely caught. It was now or never. I could say no and ask him to take me back up stairs and away from this, but if I did then would I be losing the best chance at figuring out whether or not if I am cut out for this. Not only that, but whether or not bondage is what was missing all along.

I squared my shoulders and looked at him in the eyes again. "I would like to see that room of yours." I replied to his question. He gave me a small smile and led the way. We walked to the ninth room and it was on the left side. He pulled out a key and unlocked his door. It really was there own personal room. They even had a custom made key for them to have. He twisted the doorknob and opened the door. He stepped aside for me to walk in first. The room was pitching black. He came in and closed the door behind him. When he turned on the lights. The bright lights that he turned on shortly blinded me. I blinked a few times to clear my eyes from the tears that welled up.

I stood there in shock. What I thought and expected to see in this room was so not, what was in this room.

**A/n: Well another chapter is down. A little bit different then what you were probably hoping for. Do not worry because the night is over yet. **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Room

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyers.**

**Hey guys! It has been a little while since I wrote this story. I am pretty sure everybody is just waiting to know what is in this room. Before you guys get to the good stuff I just wanted to say I am sorry for the late update.**

**~Asian Bella**

**I hope you like it!**

Chapter 4 - The Room

From what I could explain the room looked kind of like a mix between a dungeon and an actual room. The room was actually huger then I thought it was going to be. I mean it seemed like a master bed room. In the middle of the room sat a decent size bed. From what it looked like it was at least a queen sized one. There were black silk sheets on the bed along with some pillows. It looked normal enough. Though once you looked up you could see on the ceiling that there was a wooden box frame up there. From the lighting I could see that there were rings hanging off of the wooden frame. I was curious as to what he would use that for, but then again I kind of already had a feeling that I knew what it was used for. I turned away from that and looked at the rest of the room.

On the walls from where I could see had things hanging on them. Everything seemed to be in a certain order. From what I knew and the research that I did there were dildos, vibrators, anal plugs, and even bullets all on a wall. All of them came in different shapes and sizes. Even in different colors. After that you had a collection of different sized nipple clamps. They looked painful even though I was at a distance. Next to that you had your whips and canes of all sort. Once again they were all different sizes and what not. From there you also had the spread bars that I also saw on their website, but I also looked it up on Google just to find out what it was used for. On the wall there really were a lot of things such as all that and so much more. It really did take up most of the wall on this side. It was a shocker that somebody could have so much in a room like this.

I pulled my eyes away from the wall when something in the corner caught my eye. It looked like a normal chair to me. It was a steal chair that had this padding all around the chair to make it look more appealing. Though it still had straps on it like it was some kind of torturing chair. At least that was what I thought it was used for. I decided to take a few steps closer to the chair and really get a look at it, but up close I could see that really wasn't anything special about it. But I was pretty sure that nothing in this club was normal. Therefore I wouldn't be surprised if there was more to it then what meets the eye.

I turned to the other wall and saw that there was another door. It was slightly open to reveal that there was a bathroom in this room. It really was a room then, but with the touches that Edward and this club decided to add on to it. The light was still on from the bathroom indicating that he must have been in there before we came back in here. I took a brief glance and from the looks of it there was also a shower along with a tub lining the side of it. From what I could see of the counter tops was that they were not your every day counter tops. This would have made for a nice room if it wasn't for all of the bondage equipment all in this room. Even then I was pretty positive that the bathroom was lined with bondage equipment.

My mind started to drift and I could just picture Edward in the bathroom with his hard lean body. Naked in there and having his wicked ways with somebody. His deep and lust filled voice giving all the commands. I could just see him using those long fingers to hit every women G stop. I knew they had to feel amazing in a women pussy. Him stoking them with his powerful hands and getting them to the very edge of coming, but not letting them fall in to that sweet bliss that they have been craving for. The only kind of bliss that you could get from his touch and his touch alone. My body was reacting to my thoughts again. I could not understand what my body wanted, but that ache from before made it known again. I turned to see Edward staring at me curiously. I blushed again at where my thoughts had gone. I turned away from him clearly embarrassed from what I was thing.

To distract myself forced my mind to get out of the gutter and to focus on the matter at hand. I looked to the other side of the room and it had more equipment. There was also a cross in the far wall as there was in the outside play room. The height was just the same as the one out there. Now that I had a clear view of it, it looked like it was polished wood and there were shackles on each end of the cross that was more then likely to hold the hand and feet in place. It brought back flashes of what the woman had looked like on the cross. Her face flushed with need and desire and her moans of pleasure as he played with her. The way he was controlling her and just giving her the right amount of pleasure to make her racing toward the end of that bliss, but he seem to quite let her fall over in to that deep abyss. A shiver ran through my body as the image was affecting me in ways I never knew I could be affected in.

Once I did a complete surveillance of the room I had no idea what else to do. My eyes naturally drifted back to Edward. He was staring at me as I was him. His eyes were a liquid emerald color and I could see the lust in his eyes, but he did a great job at holding himself back. Edward had more will power than I thought. Though to live this life style you kind of needed control the control and the restraint that he was showing now. Not only that, but his face gave nothing away. Everything about him was very precise. His lips were turned up in to a small smile. Even his body showed that he was in charge and was definitely the master here. He had the upper hand in everything that was going to go down. If I let it go down that is.

Finally he spoke and breaking the silence that seemed too settled around us. It was not uncomfortable, but more like he knew that I needed a little bit of time to absorb all of this and process this all. There was too much to take in, in such a small amount of time. "Well you have now seen my room Bella. The choice is your, of course. If you want to stay then we will continue the night in my room as you being my pet and me as your master. Or you can walk away from all this and never step foot in this part of the bondage club. I do not force people to do what they do not want to. Please choose wisely. Just remember that if you do decide to stay that this is a one time and one time thing only. We will discuss your options later on if you feel like this is your true calling. What will it be Bella?" Edward asked me.

I did not know what to say. It certainly was a lot to take in for a person like me. A week ago I had no idea what bondage was. Now I was actually being shown around one of the private rooms. My life had gone from normal as can be to something completely and totally different. I stumbling in to bondage was no accident. But was I ready for all this? I mean this was never something that I thought about doing and it was completely insane that people could find please in being spanked or whipped, but I couldn't deny the fact that it aroused me in so many ways. As much as I wanted to deny it and say I didn't need this. I could not say it because I knew that if I did not try this I would never know if this would work for me. My sex life was always missing something and this just might be the key to that. I knew that in my heart there was no turning back from this. One time was all I had to do and if I did not like it then I could just walk away.

With my resolve set I squared my shoulder and looked Edward dead in the eyes. I was not backing out of this. "I will give it a try." I told him. Edward gave me that crooked smile again, but this time it looked wicked than before. It looked like we were playing a game of cat and mouse. He was the cat and I was the mouse that he just caught. I gulped and wonder what had I gotten myself in to now? Though it was a little late to be regretting that now because I have already said my answer. I took a shaky breath in and waited for what his command was going to be.

"Now Bella I want you to understand that from this point on I am your master. You will refer to me as that. Nothing more and nothing less. Also on top of that you are not to speak unless spoke to. I do not want to hear a word out of you unless I give you permission to speak. Do you understand?" Edward asked me. "Yes." I replied. "I also expect you to reply with a yes master or a no master." Edward said to me. "Yes master." I said back to him. "Very good. Tonight is nothing, but you getting use to the idea of being in this type of situation. I will go easy on you tonight. Remember that we are only playing tonight. We shall discuss further arrangements after the session as to whether or not you want to keep learning. I will not say that this will be easy on you. I just want you to feel tonight. I will give you a little taste of what is to be expected when playing with me. Both the feels that make you feel good and what it feels like to get punished. Do you understand?" Edward asked me again.

It took me a minute to comprehend what he was saying. I had to repeat what he said over in my head just to make sure that I got what he meant. After I made sure that I knew what he was saying I responded to him. "Yes master." I said to him. "Good. Now I am going to tell you the safe words that you have. There are three colors I want you to remember. They are red, yellow and green. Just like a traffic signal." Edward told me. I nodded my head to indicate that I wanted him to continue. "Red means you want me to stop the scene completely. I will stop and we can discuss what made you want to stop. After that you are free to get dress and leave here. Yellow means you want me to stop what we are doing, but you would still like to continue the scene that we are doing. While green will mean that everything is fine and we will continue that we are doing. Those are what you need to remember for tonight. There are other rules that we shall discuss if you decide to do this in the end, but I won't get in to that right now. Do you understand what I am saying Bella?" Edward asked me. "Yes master." I replied to him. I knew that after this the games would begin. I did not know it at the moment, but I was about to experience something I had never experienced before.

"Sine you understand everything now. You are now to stripe all your clothes off." Edward said to me in a commanding voice. I was shocked momentarily at what he was saying. He wanted me to get naked in front of him? "The first thing about being a submissive is that when you are given an order you are suppose to follow them without hesitation. Any hesitation would mean punishment. I would not want to paddle your ass so soon in to the scene. Now stripe." He said with that same commanding tone to his voice.

I did not hesitate this time. I knew this was a game of domination and he was the master while I was the submissive in all this. I squared my shoulders and took all the courage I could muster and got to it. I first removed my skirt by pulling the zipper down from the back and I letting it pool around my feet. I stepped out of the skirt and saw that Edward's eyes were transfixed on me. His gaze darkening once again with the lust shinning brightly in his eyes and I was smiling on the inside at the fact that he was actually lusting after me. Next my hands went to the back of my neck to let the ties loose on my halter-top. The front piece of the shirt fell forward to reveal my strapless purples. I was cursing myself for not wearing some sexier then this. Then again I did not own much sexy lingerie or anything of that sort. Then I proceed to take the top off by moving my hands down my body and pulling the top over my head. I threw that to the floor near where my skirt was. I was standing in nothing, but my panties and bra.

"Take it all off." Edward said to me in a husky voice. I became wetter just hearing him say that. I knew I was positively dripping by now and I knew that if I did not get any relief soon that I was going to go crazy with need. Not only that, but my nipples seemed to stand at attention too. They were rubbing painfully again my bra at this moment. I was just a little too happy about taking it off. I decided to go with my bra first. I unclasped it from the back and I threw it to the floor with the pile of clothes that was growing over there. My hand then went to my panties and I pulled them down my legs and threw them in the pile also. I was now completely naked in front of Edward. I could see his eyes roaming over my body. I was feeling conscious about how I was looking and was moving to cover myself.

"Stop." Edward said to me. Startling me in my movements and I became frozen to the spot. "Move your hands back to where they were. You will never hide yourself from my eyes." Edward said in a hard voice. I moved my arms to my side and held them there as he kept on staring at me. It could have been seconds, minutes or hours, but he did not say anything. This whole standing around thing was making me uncomfortable. After what seemed like forever he finally spoke. "I want you to put your hands behind your head and lace them together. Push your upper body out and your feet should be shoulder length apart. Your head tilted down and your eyes on the ground. You are never to look at me unless you are given permission to." Edward told me. I did what I was told as quickly as possible. I then realized that in this position I was completely exposed to him and anything that he wanted to do to me. I feeling vulnerable, but at the same time adventurous at what could happen to me next.

My body was now reacting to the position I was in. My boobs were pushed forward and on display. I could see what that command was doing to my body. My nipples were turning into hard pebbles by the draft in the room. I could also feel the cool draft hitting my hot pussy. I could feel that the wetness had coated the inside of my thighs now. I was really feeling everything now. He had not even touched me yet, but my body was already ready to receive his fingers, mouth, tongue, cock, hell just about anything in me right now. If that would just make this intense ache go away. I did not hear him move, but I say his shoes as he had stepped in front of me. He stood in front of me for a long while before he started moving again. He was doing a slow walk around my body and taking in everything that he could. He did this a couple of times before stopping at my front once again.

"You have a beautiful body Bella. Your body is reacting nicely to all of this." Edward said in a seductive tone. Any more talking like that from and I was going to have an orgasm just by hearing his voice. Was that even possible? Who knew, but his voice was absolutely sin to my ears. "This position is known as the inspection position. As you can probably feel your entire body is open to me and I can look and touch and feel all I want." He said again. I did not know what was happening until I felt his hand cup my pussy. He then used the heel of his had to press on my clit. It was already swollen with need down there. I let out a moan at how good that pressure felt on my clit. Before I knew it he had shoved two figures in to my pussy. They were spreading me open and I felt the intrusion in my body. I could not help but let out another moan. The fingers were gone as quick as they came. I felt the loss of the fingers that were in my pussy for a brief moment and I wanted them back there again.

"You are positively dripping Bella. I can see somebody is eager tonight." Edward stated. I could feel the heat rising to my face. I knew what my body wanted an crave and I could do nothing, but give in to the dark seduction that Edward had me so wrapped up in. "Look at me Bella. Look at the desire that is all you." Edward said to me. I tilted my head up to see both of his figures wet with my juices coating his figures. My eyes flickered to his face to see that they were like liquid fire with that same lustful look in his eyes. Almost as if he could not wait to have me. I then watched as he took his fingers and licked up all the juices on them. As he was doing that an image of Edward licking up my juices as I came as he was licking at my pussy came to mind. I could see him buried between my legs and lapping up my juices like a kitten lapping up milk. While he made me come with that exquisite tongue and his magical figures. It was erotic and I wanted nothing more then for that to happen to me right now. How I wished what he was licking up was not his fingers, but my aching pussy.

"You taste delicious. I can not wait until I am burring my face in your pussy." Edward said to me. "Now I want you to keep the same position again, but get on your knees with your legs shoulder lengths apart too. Tilt your head down again." He told me. I did as I was told again and made the adjustments necessary. "This is the position that you will be waiting in whenever we do a scene or I am not in the room yet. You shall wait for me in this position. Do you understand? Nod your head for yes and shake it if you do not." Edward said to me. I nodded my head. "Very good." Now get up and walk to the bed. You are climb on to it and lie in the middle of it." He told me. I got up from the floor and walked over to the huge bed. I struggled to get on it, but I soon made it up on the bed. I could feel the silk sheets underneath my hands and feet. They felt amazing underneath me. The silky feel of it had almost an erotic touch to everything. No doubt that was what he was aiming for. I got to the center of the bed and laid down on it. He came over to the bed and had one of those sleeping masks in his hand. I had no idea when he had gotten that.

"I am going to put this on you Bella. I want you to feel the most pleasure out of all of this. I will not leave it on the whole time. Just for a while. Do you understand? You may speak." He said to me. "Yes master." I replied to him. I had a feeling that this was also about trust. Edward knew this was new to me, but he wanted to show me that I was safe in his hands and I truly did feel safe with him. As weird as that may seem from just knowing him for some hours, but there was this attraction that I had for him that I could not explain, but felt it and knew that I was in good hands. Next he took the blind fold and slipped it on me. I was now completely black and I could not see anything. My sense were indeed heightened as I could hear more accurately since once of my senses were blocked off.

I have no idea where he is, but then I feel him pull one of my hands above my head and fitted through a leather strap of some sort. I realized that my hand was being tied to one of the post and my other hand was tied in the same fashion. My ankles were also pulled in to opposite directions on the bottom post too. I gave my arms and legs an experimental tug to see if they would come lose, but they held. I had a little bit of slack so that my body was not completely straining my body. I was now in a spread eagle position where everywhere on my body was spread for him and he could now truly do what he wanted to do to me. I was not scared, but it left me wondering what he was going to do to me. I was tied to his bed and could not resist him at all. I was vulnerable once again, but in so many more ways then before. "What is your color?" Edward asked me. "Green master." I replied to him. "Very good." He replied. I did not hear anything else after that.

Though after a few minutes I could hear things being picked up and put back on the shelf as I could imagine him looking at all the devices that he had on his wall and choosing the ones that he wanted to use on me. What he was thinking would give me the most pleasure. I could picture him staring at the items with the lust and passion in his eyes, burning with an intensity that made me shiver. I lay on the bed and did nothing more then let my imagination run wild at what he was going to do to me. It seemed like minutes just flew by with my imagination running.

The he spoke again. "I want to hear you screaming in pleasure as I make you come over and over again until you can not take the pleasure any more." Edward told me from across the room. I knew that I was in for the most pleasure I have every had in my life.

**Wow! Another chapter done. I am so sorry to say that this chapter took longer then I expected to get written. I just could not think of a good way to write this part of the story. Well I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. The lemon is going to be coming next chapter.**

**Remember to review!**

**~Asian Belle**


	5. Chapter 5 Undeniable Passion

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hey guys! I am here once again to give you an exciting chapter in to this story. I am sure everybody has been waiting for this chapter. I will say that this chapter is lemony goodness. I do warn you that from here on out the story will get more graphic. Therefore I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!**

**~ Asian Belle**

Chapter 5 - Undeniable Passion

I was lying in bed naked and blind folded. There was no movement from what I could hear. Everything was quite except for my breathing that started to pick up because I was feeling the affects of what Edward had just said to me plus I was aroused beyond belief and he had not really done anything yet. At that moment I was thinking about what has possessed me to even allow him to do this to me in the first place, but I knew that if I did not do this then I would never be able to figure out if this was the passion that I need to fulfill my needs. Would this ease that gnawing hunger for something more in my sex life? Then again I could walk away from this and try to ignore that other side of me that wants something more. Though in my mind I knew that it would forever haunt me until I figured out what this was all about. My resolve was steeled and I knew at this moment that I was indeed doing the right thing. How long I laid there I had no idea. He did not say anything and I dare not to speak up because I knew that would be a big mistake and for some unknown reason why, but I did not want to do or say anything to make Edward upset. In the end I just kept laying there until he said something.

Finally I heard that beautiful voice of his once again. "I am going to give you one more chance to back out of this Isabella. Do you still want to continue?" Edward asked me once again. "You may speak." He said to me. "Yes master. I do want to continue." I replied without any hesitation. "Very well then." Edward said to me. "Let us begin. I know you are not familiar with bondage and submission. Along with all the things that it entitles, but we will worry about that later on if you choose to continue in this life style. Tonight all we are going to be doing is going to be trying some new experiences for you. Things that you may not have done before and some things might seem scary and that you aren't sure of, but that is to be expected." Edward told me in a tone that kept me relaxed and not in a state of panic.

"One thing that I must ask you, do you trust me? Not only with your body, but everything else that I will give you in return?" Edward asked me. "Yes master I do trust you with everything." I replied to him with conviction in my voice that I trust him. From talking with Edward and getting to know him, I know without a doubt that he would never hurt me. "That was what I wanted to hear." He told me. "Remember you have safe words and can use them at anytime. That is not something you need permission to say. Just say it whenever you feel you need to. Not only that, but I will ask you on occasions too." Edward told me.

After that was said the room was silent once again. I could not tell where he was and that left me to anticipate what was going to happen next. All thoughts were running through my head as I laid here. Was he going to start out by using a device? Was he going to take one of those whips and whip me? Or maybe he was going to shove a vibrator or dildo in to my dripping wet pussy? The need for him had only grown with each word he said. Therefore I need something thick and hard to fill my pussy. I was only making myself wetter by thinking about this.

That was when I felt two hands touch my pussy and spread my lips open. I did not even know he was in front of me. Let alone hear him walking over here. "Look at this beautiful pink pussy. All the thick juices that is just pouring out of you. Somebody is horny as hell and in need of a release." Yes! My mind was screaming at him to just stick in his fingers, cock, vibrator or something to get rid of this achy need. Then I felt him taking his hand and spreading my pussy lips open. The cool air felt good on my achy flesh and it made me shiver just a bit. He took one of his fingers and buried it in to my hot pussy. I let out a small moan at the feel of his finger once again inside me. "That's right Isabella. I want to hear you moan out your desire for me. Do not hold back. Tonight is all about you and you alone." Edward said this as he put another finger in to me and started to slowly pump it in and out of me.

His fingers felt like magic as they were slowly sliding in and out of my body. I could feel my body clenching and unclenching around his fingers as he pushed them in and oh so slowly pulled them out of me. I was withering under his touch and there was nothing I could or wanted to do about it. I could hear myself moaning out loud at the feelings he was created with his magical fingers. "That is right Bella. Feel the pleasure that I am creating in your body." Edward told me in a low and seductive voice. His voice just added to the pleasure I was feeling. It felt like my body was on liquid fire and there was this quench inside my body that I could not seem to get rid of. I could feel myself climbing higher and higher on this fiery passion. I was so close to orgasm, but Edward all of the sudden stopped moving his hand inside of me. I let out a groan at the lost of the fingers that were sliding in and out of my body. I was so close to coming and I think he knew it too.

Edward bent his head towards my ear. "This is just a little taste of what I can give you and I am only using my hands. Think of all the passion I can give you when I stick my hard cock and bury it deep inside you. Just remember that if you become mine then I own all of you which include your body and mind." Edward whispered in to my ear. Then he moved to my ear lobe and gave it a bite and the pain just added to the heightening pleasure that was building in my body. I let out another moan at the feeling that the slight pain had caused me. "You are going to be begging me before the night ends to fuck you hard and senseless. I am going to make sure that you can not walk properly in the morning." Edward said seductively in to my ear.

Then all I left the bed dip as he got off of the bed. I was laying there all only and did not know what to expect. I was anticipating his next move, but I could not hear anything and with my eyes still blind folded I could not see anything either. My breath was coming out in pants as I still coming down from the brink of orgasms. My body was is still shuddering from the near orgasm that I was so close to having yet it was so far away. After my body started to calm down a little bit I was straining to hear where Edward was or at least to give me a clue of where he was at this moment and point. Though nothing seemed to give away his presence. Then I felt the bed dip once again and I knew that Edward had returned to the bed again. I had no idea what he had planned and I was not sure what I was going to be in store for now.

At that moment I felt air blow over my nipples an then he took one of nipples into his mouth and I felt his mouth sucking and licking at my nipple and it felt amazing to have his mouth on my nipple. His other hand than moved to my other breast and he started to roll my nipple between his finger tips and tugging and pulling on it. The sensation that he was created with his hand and tongue. He started to lightly bite on my nipple now and the pain that he was eliciting was starting to turn in to desirable pleasure at the moment. I could not help, but to moan out loud again at the incredible sensation. After a little while he switched to my other nipple and paid the same attention to that one. I felt like it was an overload of sensations at the moment. There was pain yet pleasure all rapped in to one.

After a while he stopped and without a word started to kiss down the valley between my breasts and kept on going lower. He made sure to get every inch of skin that he could reach while one of his hands were stroking my milky white thighs back and forth going higher each time, but never reaching the stop that I so wanted him to touch and relieve this ache in me. Edward made sure to take his time and when he got to where I wanted him most he veered off and kissed down one leg and went back up from my other leg. This was sheer torture for me.

Then he went down the bed and freed one of my legs and threw it over his shoulder. I knew now that he had a plain view of my pussy and it was absolutely dripping down there. "Look at you my pet. You are positively dripping down there and it is all for me. I can't wait to lick all of that wetness from your pussy a then lapping up all of the juices after you come in my mouth." Edward said to me in a low and seductive voice that I moaned again. "Beg for me to lap at your juices my pet." Edward said to me. "M-master. Please lick my pussy and make me come." I said to him with a shaky voice. I was needy and he knew it. "Say it Bella. I want to hear the words coming from your mouth." Edward demanded from me. "Please master. Please make me come in your hot mouth." I said to him with total abandonment. I was crazed with lust at the moment and I did not care any more.

He must have liked my response because the next thing I felt was that velvety tongue licking a long path up my slit. Then he got to work licking all around my pussy. He found my clit and lapped around it and teasing me with his tongue. All of a sudden he plunged that wonderful tongue into my tight hole and was dragging the wetness from my body. It felt amazing and I was moaning in pleasure. I was climbing the heights again and the orgasm building in me again. I was tethering on the edge of a cliff and I was so close. So, so close. All of a sudden Edward's fingers started to play with my clit. He gave it a good few rubs before I fell over that cliff. "Master!" I cried out with the force of my orgasm. He just stayed at my pussy and kept on lapping up every last bit of my juices. After what felt like forever I was coming down from my high, but there were waves of after shock from the orgasm and Edward rubbing my clit was just drawing every last bit of my orgasm out.

After all the aftershocks subsided, I just laid there exhausted from my orgasm, but it was definitely the best damn orgasm I have every had. Edward then pulled away from me. "You tasted so good that I didn't want to stop. You did very well my pet." Edward said to me. I was still catching my breath so all I could do at the moment was smile. "Were not done yet." Edward said to me. That sent my heart to start to beat more rapidly because of what was to come, but I would belying if I did not say that I was definitely hoping there was going to be more.

Edward once again got off of the bed and I just laid there as my breath started to become a little bit normal, but it was still ragged. I felt Edwards hand come up and remove my face mask. I had to blink a few times to readjust to the light. He then proceeded to unhook my arm from the bed and massage it up and down trying to get rid of some of my soreness. Then he unhooked my other arm and repeated the process and unhooked my leg from the bottom post and also giving them a rub. Taking a short break for a minute or two before he led me to the center of the room where he had me stand there. Edward then went and got a pair of wrist cuffs and it had a short chain on both ends of the wrist cuffs. They were made from leather and he took one of my wrist and locked the pads together. Then repeated the process on my other hand. After that he took both of my wrist and locked it behind my back by the short chain that was hanging off of the cuffs. He then got out the ankle cuffs that were the same as the wrist cuffs, but they just had one huge D-ring on each pad. After that he walked back over to the bed and got a pillow. He came back and threw it on the floor in front of him.

"Get on your knees Isabella." Edward commanded me in that hypnotic voice of his. I walked over to the pillow and knelt down on the pillow. I kept my head down as he did not give my permission to lift it or anything else for that matter. I am just kneeling there and waiting patiently for his orders. When all of the sudden I hear the ruffling of cloth. I knew at that moment that his shirt has come off. My heart starts pounding faster as I know he is going to be taking off his pants next. At that moment I knew what he expected me to do. "You have been such a good pet. Therefore I am going to reward you for being good. You are going to use your mouth to service my cock. Then I want you to swallow all of my cum. Do you understand my pet? Answer me.," Master told me. "Yes master." I replied back to him. "Now use your hot mouth to pleasure my hard cock." he said to me. I did as I was told and go to work. At first I just opened my mouth and licked the tip of his cock because there was some white pre-cum that slipped out of it. When the taste hit my mouth I could taste the musky scent that was him and him alone. After licking him a few more times, I now opened my mouth up and took his hard length in to my mouth. It was huge and I tentatively swirled my tongue around the tip of his cock. This made master let out a moan of pleasure. Since it seemed to be turning him on so much I started to lick him so more. After that I started to suck on his cock and that really got him going.

"Yes Bella. Do it just like that. It feels amazing to have your warm, wet mouth around my cock. Suck it good." Master said in a throaty voice. That just spurred me on even more. I kept up the sucking of his cock and now started to bob my head as I gave him his pleasure. He seemed to think my pace was too slow as he threaded his fingers through my hair and started to fuck me harder with his hips thrusting in to my mouth. "Fuck Bella, I am not going to be able to hold it in any longer." Edward said. She could feel his hard length pulsing in her mouth as he was thrusting in. She knew at that moment that he was ready to come any second now. All it took was a few more thrusts before he pulled out of her mouth and turned to the side. He had come all over the hard wooden floor. Once he was spent he stood there for a few seconds to catch his breathe from that amazing orgasm that he just had.

"I seem to have made a mess of myself. Use your mouth again and clean up this mess that you made me have with your mouth." Edward commanded her. I felt myself obeying and I opened my mouth to lick up and down his length until she knew he would be satisfied with her job. As she was doing this she could feel his length growing in size once again. I knew at that moment that he was getting turned on once again by what I was doing. Once I felt like I was satisfied with my job I moved away from his length and stayed in the position he put me in. I waited for his next command. "Very good my pet. I am very satisfied with what you just did. Now we are going to move on to the next part of the lesson." Edward informed me. "Stand up and follow behind me. You should always remember to be behind me at all times. Unless specified to do other wise. Do you understand?" Edward asked me. "Yes master." I replied to him. "Come then." Edward told me as he started to walk away.

We walked away to from the bed and what felt like to be the middle of the room. Since the only part of the room that did not have any furniture was in the middle. Therefore I assumed we were there. Though my guess is as good as anybody else's at this point. The next thing I felt was strong warm hands grabs one of my arms and pulls it to the front. Then the same happened with my other hand. Master had huge and strong hands that nobody else that I ever dated could compare to it. After both of my wrists were in front of me he then took both my wrist and clasps the two restraints together. "Arms straight up." Edward told me. I did as I was told and lifted my bound hands upward. When my hands where straight I could feel a pull on my arms that were not there before. It was as if something was holding my arms straight up. Before I could ponder any more I saw him drop down to the floor and spread my ankles a certain length apart. Though I could not see what he was doing. Once he was standing up again I could see that both my feet were shackled to the ground a certain length apart. I was starting to wonder what was going on. Though I could not deny the sudden wetness that I felt in my pussy. I was once again aroused by the state I was in.

Once all his work was done. I saw his feet start to move and I knew that he was looking me up from head to toe. One time around, two time around, and a third time before he finally stopped in front of me. He leaned forward and was right at my ear. "You look good enough to eat. I cannot wait until my hard cock is pounding in to that tight pussy of yours. I am going to make you come like you never did before." Edward whispered seductively in my ear. I let out a moan because I knew that what he said was true. I already had a taste of what his mouth and fingers to do. Those were some magical fingers that any woman would kill for to be in their pussy.

Master then leaned away from me, but his hands came to take their place. As he took both of my tits in his hands and started to squeeze and knead them. I was starting to moan at the sensation. It felt so good. He then took one of my nipples and squeezed, pinched, and twisted it. Making the nub stand at attention and hard. My moans just got louder as he did these things to me. His other hand then moved up to my other nipple and he started to apply the same attention to that one. All through this I was moaning and sure enough my pussy was getting wetter and wetter as he kept up his administration. But the sensation just stopped a few minutes later. Master backed away from me and walked away. I was left standing there. I heard nothing behind me as I stood there and waited for master to return. There was no noise to indicate where he might be. I was waiting in anticipation.

I felt like I had been standing there for a minute or two before I finally felt something touching me on my ass. I could not tell what it was, but the material definitely felt like suede and it had strands on it from what I could feel. How many strands on there were beyond me. He dragged it up my ass to my back and back down again. Master repeated this process two more times before he stopped. He then walked to the front where I could see him. "Look at this item Bella." Edward said to me. I picked up my head and made sure I could see just the item in question. It was all black and it had a handle on it. There were also so many pieces of about one inch wide suede clothes that were hanging from the handle. I had never seen anything like that before. "Do you know what this is my pet?" Edward asked me in all seriousness. "No Master, I do not know what it is." I replied in all honesty. "Well this is what likes to be known as a flogger. It is one device that can be used to punish bad slaves. Now I know you haven't done anything wrong, but I wanted you to get a feel of everything that could go on in a scene and getting punished is one of them." Edward told me. "Would you like to try it out?" Edward asked me. I was a little scared to actually try it, but I knew he would never do anything to seriously hurt me in any way shape or form. "Yes I would like to try it out master." I replied to him. "Let us get started then." Edward said to me.

My body was tense and waiting for the blow that I was sure was going to hurt like hell. I stood there silently waiting for the hit to come, but it never came. I slowly started to relax my body little bit by little bit. _WHACK! _The blow finally came, but it was not too bad. It was a light sting to my right ass cheek before he landed another blow on to my other ass cheek. He would alternate between one ass cheeks to the other. As more blows came I could feel my ass heating my with the blows that he was dealing me. After a while the pain became more intensified, but it did something to my pussy that I did no expect. I was actually starting to moan from the pain that he was causing me. My pussy was also starting to drip with need. As he kept up the torture I could feel that familiar need to find release once again. I was starting to ache once again. "What is your color Bella?" Edward asked her after he stopped hitting her with the flogger. "Green Master." I replied to him. "That is good to know. I guess we can continue on with this." Edward said.

Then he slipped two fingers into her tight pussy. "You are so wet and tight Bella. You are positively dripping with need." Edward told me in a throaty voice. All for you I wanted to say, but could not because I was not permitted to speak. All of the sudden he started to slip his hand out and I clamped down as hard as I could to keep him there. But to no avail and he slipped out easily. I felt empty once again. I was once again left standing there to wait for what he was going to do. I thought he was going to return to hitting my ass, but he surprised me by hitting the back of my thighs. He hit them about four times each before returning to my ass and occasionally hitting my thighs. I was beyond delirious with need at this moment and time. I was panting with need and needed a release so badly. Though I knew I could not have it until master said I could.

Then all at once everything stopped. There was no more pain from the blows that he was dealing me. I stood there waiting for him to do something or say something, but nothing happened. Until I heard a _thump _of something dropping onto the floor. The next thing I knew master had taken my arm out of the chains above me and he went down and undid the chains that were attached to the floor. I just stood there trying to get some feeling back in to my arms. He came around to the front and unclasped my cuffs. "Get on the floor on all fours." Edward told me in a strained voice. I did what I was told as fast as my body would carry me. I was on all fours and was waiting for his next command. The next thing I felt was master's hand on my ass and pushing my legs apart. Then I felt his hard length at my entrance and he shoved it in, in one hard thrust. I felt all of him inside me and it was stretching me like nobody else ever could. I felt so full with him inside me. The he pulled out all the way and slammed his length back in to me. He was fucking me like a wild animal and I loved it.

"Do you know what you do to me Bella?'" Edward asked as he pulled out. "You make the mad man in me come out." Edward told her then thrust his length back in to her. "You and your fucking moans were so sexy that I could not control myself and had to have you." Edward emphasized by now pounding the hell out of her. "Come with me Bella. Now!" Edward told her and come did she. "Master!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she came. She came so hard that she started to see stars in her vision. She was up and beyond cloud nine again. Wave after wave of orgasms hit her. Edward pulled out of her and she collapsed on the floor. He got up and walked to throw away the condom that he had just used. "When did he put that on?" I thought as I could not remember ever seeing him getting one, but he had one on. I was grateful that he thought about it because I was definitely not thinking when he was around me. After he discarded the condom he came back over to me and took off both pairs of wrist and ankle cuffs.

After the hand cuffs and wrist cuffs were off, Master picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. We both laid there to let catch our breathe after that extreme orgasm we just had together. Nothing was spoken at that moment and time. Though I did not think that any words needed to be spoken just quite yet. All I knew was that I was floating on cloud nine after all this orgasms I experienced. I will admit that they were the best that I have ever had. I never knew I could actually come that hard and it felt great to. I also knew that I was in pure bliss at what just went on tonight. Thoughts were swirling around in my mind at all the things we did and what I felt. They were so new to me, but at the same time it was so thrilling to be commanded to do something and not have a say it any of it. Then again could I just hand over my mind, body, and soul to a complete stranger who I knew absolutely nothing about? Was I able to be the submissive that he so desired? These were some of the thoughts that were plaguing my mind at the moment.

My thoughts were interrupted when he spoke. "How do you feel Bella? You can talk normally again. The trial has ended and you are not my submissive yet." Edward told me. "To be honest, I feel a lot of things. For one, I feel completely sated and that was quite a experience. I have never felt anything like that before. It kind of makes me want to explore more of this world. I definitely feel content at what had happened. You were great Edward. Thank you for showing me what it is like to be dominated." I tried to convey what I was feeling at that time. Though my thoughts were scattered and was not sure if it came out right. "You are very welcome Bella. I am just glad that you enjoyed yourself tonight. That was just a very small sample of what it could be like. There is so much more things that you have not tried or explored yet. Though I tried to highlight the main points of what this life style will mostly entitle." Edward said to me thoughtfully. "I understand that there is so much more that I could learn in this life style. I want to explore this life style some more, but I just don't know if I could do this life style." I told him the main thing that was plaguing my thoughts right now.

"I can see where your fears and anxiety might come from, but not every one is suited for this life style. When we were doing that scene, I felt like you had this natural ability to submit to people. You did everything as you were told. There was not any hesitation in your part. That is what I believe you belong in this life style. Also I wanted to talk to you tonight about if you would consider being my submissive." Edward said to me. I sat up from the bed slowly and turned my head to face his. Edward then proceeds to sit up on the bed as well. I looked in to his eyes and was once again lost in those beautiful eyes of his. As I gazed in to his eyes I could see nothing, but the lingering lust that he had in his eyes and also what looked to be hope. I had to look away from his eyes because they were making me melt from the inside out. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You really want me to be your submissive?" I just had to ask him that. Just to make sure that he knew what he was getting in to. He wanted somebody who was as plain as Jane. Not only that, but I did not eve know how to even be a submissive. Let alone live the life that he does. He has probably had tons of woman with more experience then I did in every way. My insecurities just would not let me believe that this Adonis would want somebody like me to be his submissive. I mean it just was not heard of. I was once again brought out of my thoughts by Edward speaking. "You think I would say these things to anybody? I do not just ask random people to be my submissive Bella. They are all hand picked by me and if I do not see the person fit to be my submissive then I would not even think of offering them what I just did.," Edward replied to be in a serious tone.

I mulled what he said over in my head, but it just still did not make any sense. "How can that be Edward? There are more women out there in that club that probably has more experience then I do and they are basically gorgeous. Why not one of them? Why me the plane Jane?" I asked him in a whisper and without looking him in the eye again. I just could not do it. All my fears about me looking just plain average were rearing its ugly head. Of course my two best friends have always reassured me that I was beautiful, but compared to them I was just plain Jane. "Look at me Bella." Edward said in that commanding tone again. I knew we were not doing a scene any more, but my body just moved of its own accord and I was once again staring in to those amazing green eyes of his. "First off Bella, you are far from being a plain Jane. I actually find you very beautiful and you will never tell me other wise either. I will not tolerate you talking about yourself in a negative way. Why not one of them? They are all the same to me. All of them want one thing and one thing only. Which is the high they get off of doing these things or they are just hoping for a quick fuck. Which I am not interested in the quickies. I want something out of this. I see the potential you have. Though you may be inexperience, I am willing to teach you all that there is to know. We will take it a step at a time and if you do decide that this is what you want, then I will make you see that you are fit to be a submissive." Edward said to me in a serious tone. I could not help, but to hang on every word he said. He made me feel good about myself and for him to say that I was beautiful just sent my heart soaring. I could tell from his eyes that he meant every word of it.

"If you are still considering on doing this. I would like to hand you a contract. You can read it over and that can help you decide whether or not you want to do this. It has all the requirements and it tells you basically everything you need to know." Edward said to me as he broke the contact of our eyes by getting up. He walked across the room to one of the drawers in all of his naked gloriousness and not even thinking about clothes. My mouth watered at the sight of him. I could also feel my pussy starting to get wet again. It surprised me how fast I could want sex after having three blissful orgasms just some minutes before. Once he reached his destination he opened the drawer and pulled out a packet. He then walked back over to me and handed it to me. "I want you to look this over and call me if you have any questions about this contract. My contact information is listed in the packet. You can call me at any time. Once you have read it and you know you want to do this, and then sign the very end of it. Bring it back with you on Friday of next week. You shall wait at the bar upstairs at 9 o'clock on the dot. One minute late and I will be leaving and you will never contact me again. Do you understand?" Edward was back to being commanding. "Yes I do understand." I replied back to him as I took the packet out of his hand. "Good to hear that. I hope to see you next week on Friday." Edward said to me as he kissed the side of my temple. I closed my eyes to savor the feeling of his lips on my temple, but all too soon it was gone. "You can get dressed now a then leave after that. I hope to see you next week Bella." Edward said to me.

He walked to where his clothes were and picked them all up before he started to dress himself. After he was done he was giving me a smoldering look. "Goodbye Isabella. Though I hope that it is not for forever." Edward told me and with that he opened the door and walked out. Silently shutting the door behind him. I sat where he had left me for a few more minutes before I finally got off the bed and started to put on all my clothes. I had a lot to think about over the next week. My mind was flashing with images of what happened between us and I could not shake the feelings that he had evoked in me. Nobody has ever had that much control over me or has ever made me feel the way he made me feel. Even as I tried to make sense of what just happened my mind was still on the green eyed Adonis who just left the room not too long ago. I was still in a daze when I finally left the room and out of the club. I was finally climbing in to my car and driving home with Edward still on my mind.

**Hey everybody! I am so sorry for this really late update. I have been in a serious writer's slump and just could not find the write words to say in this chapter. It had to be handled a certain way and I just could not put what I was feeling in to words. Therefore I want to thank all of you for being patient with me. Well I hope you guys liked the chapter and hopefully it lived up to your expectations. Any reviews would be much loved.**

**~Asian Belle**


	6. Chapter 6 Choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. That is all the doings of Stephanie Meyers.**

**Hey guys! I know you people have been patiently waiting to see what is going to happen next. Therefore, I am proud to present the next chapter to you guys. I hope you enjoy it!**

**~ Asian Belle**

Chapter 6 - Choices

When I actually got to my house, I was still in a daze by what had all transpired today between Edward and me. All my thoughts were on this passion-filled night that I had with him. It was beyond amazing what he made me feel and that was scaring me. I had never felt this way with another other man before and no man has ever made me feel this way before. He made me feel and want things that I never thought I would want in my entire life.

I snapped out of it long enough to realize that I was already at my apartment complex. Therefore, I turned the engine off in my car and go my purse along with the contract that Edward had handed to me. I got out of the car and locked my door before heading in to the building. Once inside the building I took the elevator to the 10th floor and got off. I walked down the hall and to my room where I unlocked the door and got in. After getting in to the apartment, I relocked the door and turned on the light. I put my keys, purse, and the contract on the table before I took off my shoes.

At this point, I was tempted to open that packet and read everything, but I knew that at this point I just needed some time to process everything. Excessively many things had happened tonight and most of it probably has not even registered in my mind yet. In the end, I decided that in order to distract myself I took the contract and walked to my room. I turned on the light in my room and walked right to the nightstand that was beside my bed. I took the contract and put it into the last drawer in my nightstand because there was nothing in there. Along with the fact that you know what they say out of sight out of mind. Though I knew that even though it was out of sight, my mind would be thinking about it all night long.

Once that was done, I went in to my walk in closet to find my nightshirt and some shorts along with some undergarments. I needed a shower after that heated encounter tonight. At the mention of heated encounters, my mind started picturing Edward and him pleasuring me with his hands and what his cock felt like thrusting and pounding in to my body. The flogger that he used on me was also intense and it definitely got me aroused. Everything that was said and done tonight just took me to a high that I never expected to feel. My body was starting to get hot just thinking about it. Though I knew that no matter how much I pleasured myself right now, none of it would feel as good as having Edward's hands on my body. We had one night together and already I feel like I am addicted to what he can give me and do to me. How does one night with him make me want him so badly? Honestly, I have never craved a man like this until now. I brushed that thought aside and got in to the bathroom to take my shower.

Once I finished my shower, I got out and dried myself off. Then threw on the clothes that I had brought in with me. After that was finished, I got out of the bathroom and walked in to my room. At this moment, the urge to read the contract was tempting once again, but I knew that if I did then I would not be getting any sleep tonight. Therefore, in the end I decided to call it a night and to get some rest. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and I could feel it. I walked over to turn the light off and once that was done, I walked over to my bed and slid under the cool sheets. Before I knew it, I was already falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and I stretched out my muscles before I sat up in bed. When I got out of bed, I fixed up my bed by making my covers. As I was walking to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I could feel that my pussy was a bit sore from yesterday. Though I knew, it was a delicious soreness that I would take any day. That man knew what he was doing and he was definitely more experienced then any of the other guys I have ever dated. These thoughts were floating around in my mind as I was brushing my teeth. I knew that he was the only man that has every made me feel the way I do. It was somewhat surprising to see how much my body reacted to what he was doing and I was craving more and more of it. I shook my head to clear myself of these thoughts and finished brushing my teeth. The last thing I needed was to be horny and wet this early in the morning. Then I decided that I would make a nice breakfast for myself before I got in to the contract.

I went straight in to the kitchen and in to the fridge to pull out ingredients. I decided on making some eggs, bacon, and some French toast with a hot cup of coffee. Once I knew what I was, going to do me quickly got to work on everything. After everything was made, I sat down at my table and went in to my room to retrieve the packet that I got from him yesterday. I went back out to the table, sat down, and decided to eat some of it before I got started. Therefore, I set the contract in front of me and dug right in. As I was eating, I kept on noticing the contract in front of me. I could not help, but wonder what this contract was going to be about. The more I looked the more my curiosity got to me. In the end, I gave up the losing battle and took one more bite of my food before putting it aside. Then I picked up the contract and set it where my plate of food had just sat seconds ago.

Let us see what it says I thought to myself. I looked at the little card that was attached to the contract and it had Edward's name on it along with his cell phone number and the number to the Club D.S. I wonder why the Club number was on here because I know he is a member of it, but could he be a manager or something like that for the club. I pondered this thought for a few minutes before finally letting it go. I took the card off the contract to keep it in case I ever needed a way to contact him down the road of this relationship. If I decided to do this kind of relationship that is. After setting it aside, I looked at the first page of the contract.

BDSM Contract

This is a binding contract between two peoples in the from of BDSM. When you are doing these kinds of relationships, you must trust you are dominant to give you the pleasure you seek and as a submissive, you should be able to give that pleasure back to your dominant. Both parties must agree to everything in this contract and anything that is not agreed able can be negotiated to both peoples satisfaction. Failure of one or both parties to follow to these rules will cost the contract to be void and everything between the two peoples must stop immediately. Not only that, but any people involved in this contract can terminate it any time if they see that something is unfit or is not what they desire any more.

NOTE: Everything that was said above shall be explained in more detail later on in this

packet.

I, _ have read everything above and understood everything that was written on here. I also understand that this a binding contract for the duration of the time that both parties have agreed to. The only way this contract shall be terminated is if A) one or both parties feel that this should stop or B) the contract has been breeched in some way, shape, or form.

GENERAL RULES:

1. You are to call the dominate by one name only and that is master. This is something that is expected of every submissive.

2. You are not to look at the master unless told to do so. Your eyes shall always remain downcast unless told to do otherwise.

3. You will only speak when the master asks you a question directly and unless given permission to speak you shall not speak. Also you will not speak to your dominate in a bad tone or there could be consequences.

4. A submissive will be given three safe words, which are colors to be used through out every session that is performed. If the submissive is gagged, she will have another way of voicing her discomfort. The colors are listed below:

Green: Everything that is being done is fine.

Yellow: I still want to continue the scene, but we should slow down a little bit

Red: The scene shall stop completely and we talk about what made you want to stop

When you are gagged the nonverbal signal:

You shall snap your fingers to indicate that you want the scene to stop completely.

5. You are not allowed to touch me unless asked to do so.

6. All people involved in this contract will seek medical attention to check for any diseases. All people who are involved in this contract must be clean.

7. The submissive will go with the dominate to special events that require their presence. Any time the dominate and submissive are out the submissive will conduct herself in an orderly manner.

SUBMISSIVE ROLE:

1. The submissive must always make sure that she is ready for her dominate by getting eight hours of sleep every night along with three meals a day. This also includes doing exercise at least four times a week and a healthy diet.

2. You are to wear the clothing that I tell you to wear when you are around me. I will buy you new clothes that fit my taste and style. When you are not around me, you may wear what you normally wear, but in my presence, you will dress to please me.

3. The submissive must be readily available for me when ever I see fit. However, there will be a set time where we will meet on a weekly basis. These times can subject to change at any time. If this does happen then the dominant will inform the submissive immediately. Please refer to the section "availability".

4. As a submissive you are expected to follow what I say without any hesitation or doubt. Any disobedience from a submissive will result in punishment and the punishment will very depending on how sever the infraction was. With that said, the submissive shall also take whatever punishment is given without any complaints or hesitation.

5. The ultimate goal of a submissive is to please their dominate and to expect that the dominate will also give you the pleasure you deserve and seek.

6. You are not allowed to orgasm unless I give you permission to. All of your orgasms are mine to control and I decide when you can have them. This also means that you are not allowed to pleasure yourself when I am not around. Failure to comply will result in punishment.

7. The submissive shall be collar during the role-plays, but in order for that to happen the submissive must earn the right to wear it. Once a submissive has finished her training to my liking then she shall receive a collar from me that I choose to give the submissive.

8. A submissive must always trust a dominant in whatever he is doing and knows that the dominant will not hurt her on purpose. Everything that the dominant does is for both his pleasure and the submissive pleasure.

DOMINANT ROLE:

1. The dominant is to pleasure the submissive and seek pleasure from her as well. The well-being of the submissive will be given in the hands of the dominate for the time they are together. He will ensure that she is safe at all times. The dominant shall use his resources to make sure that the submissive is given the proper training in to pleasing him. He will teach her what she knows in order to satisfy his needs while doing the same for her. He shall make sure that if the submissive does not understand what should be done then he shall teach her.

2. It is also expected of the dominant to deal out punishment as he sees fit depending on what was done.

3. As for being the dominant I will also make sure of the well being of the submissive is insured. Anything that is done will not leave a permeate mark or any kind.

4. The dominant shall make sure that he is in the best shape that he can be in and if any need arises, he shall seek medical attention.

5. When asking the submissive what color she is in the dominate will act according to whatever color was said back. In any scene the dominate shall make sure that the sub missive's safety comes first

6. The dominant will give out punishment as he sees fit and will judge it based on the in fracture that was caused. He will not go overboard with the punishment and take everything into consideration.

AVAILABILITY: 

The submissive shall come over to Club D.S. every Friday night at 8:00 P.M. sharp and both parties will agree on a place to meet at the club. Tardiness is unacceptable and could result in some consequences. She will be staying at the dominates house until Sunday at 6:00 P.M and that is when she say leave. These days can be subject to change if anything comes up the dominate will contact the submissive. In addition, there could be a few meetings during the week if the dominate so chooses.

HARD LIMITS:

No fire play of any kind

No breath play or control

No use of knifes or any sharp objects that could leave a scar

Nothing involving urination or anything like that in any way, shape or form

Nothing involving animals

SOFT LIMITS:

All of the stuff listed here shall be open for discussion for both parties.

Note: Some of the items listed below vary by shapes and sizes. Both people shall discuss what will and will not be used.

Please write a yes, no, or maybe on everything that is listed below.

Is the submissive willing to do:

Anal intercourse

Cunnilingus

Fellatio

Fisting (both anal and vaginal)

Masturbation

Vaginal intercourse

Is the submissive willing to use or play with:

Vibrators

Dildos

Anal plugs

Anal beads

Nipple Clamps

Genital Clamps

Chastity Belts

Gags

Hot Wax

Ice

Suction cups

Oils and lubes

Other toys/items

Is the submissive willing to be restrained by the following items:

Ropes

Chains

Shackles

Spread bars

Hand cuffs

Ankle cuffs

Collars

Blindfolds

Other items

Furniture is to be used or to be bound to:

Bed

Benches

Tables

Chairs

Sex swings (Note: there are several types of sex swings)

Desk

Showers

Bathtub

Mirrors

Other items to be bound to

Is the submissive consenting to the use of the following items for punishment:

Floggers

Canes

Paddles

Whips

Spanking

Other means of punishment

Is the submissive willing to do other things such as:

Role playing

Performing in public

Threesomes

Other

TERMINATION OF CONTRACT:

In the event that any of the rules from above are broken or one or both people feel that something is breeched then this contract is void. Failure to comply with what was agreed to shall result in this contract being terminated. One or both of the people can end this contract at any time. At any point during this contract if a person feels like terminating this contract then they have a right to do so. Once the contract is terminated, then everything ends and everybody goes about his or her own way. If you wish to keep in contact then that is your choice to make.

I have read everything above and I fully understand what is expected of me. Anything that is not mention above is still fair game so long as the dominate says it then the submissive will have to obey without hesitation. I also fully understand that the submissive shall give up what is hers to her dominate when every they meet. As for the dominate he shall take what the submissive has given to him and to make sure to take care of her. It should also be understood that all the things listed above is just a brief overview of what is expected out of both parties. The things listed above can be changed at any time and more can be added if needed.

Signature Date

After reading the contract, I just sat in chair in a bit of a daze because at this point I did not know what to think. My mind was racing a mile a minute about all the questions that I have about half of the items that were listed on here. Though the main question that kept on popping in to my head was am I a submissive and do I really want to do this? I knew these answers were not going to be answered until I actually talked to Edward about this some more, but more importantly, I need to make sense of this contract right now. Therefore, I took one deep breath to calm myself down. After that, I got back to looking at the contract.

I was looking through the rules again and most of the stuff stated their seemed reasonable to me and that I could do most of them. The one that I was having the most trouble making myself agree to be the fact that he was going to be spending money on me to make me look the way he wants to. I have always been a person who did what she could on her own and she absolutely did not like it when people wanted to give her gifts of any sort. It just did not sit well with her at all. That was something she was going to have to talk to him about. I hope that they could work something out on that aspect.

After looking through the rules and feeling that, I was satisfied with what they said I decided to go to the last section that I had not looked over yet. That was the huge list of what I was willing and not willing to do. Most of the stuff listed I was familiar with, but in other aspects I felt like I needed to do some more research on it. Though I had a feeling that descriptions of what they were used for was not going to help either. I knew that deep down how this stuff is going to be used all depends on your dominate. A little shiver went through my body at the thought of Edward using half of these items on me. As I sat there looking at the list repeatedly I knew there was no way around this. I was going to have to resort to calling him and asking him about it. I knew I was still going to do research by myself, but I wanted to get some insight from him.

I found the card sitting some where on the table and stared at it for a good five minutes contemplating what to do at this moment. After thinking about it some, I just caved in and got the phone. I gathered up all the courage I could and dialed the number on my phone. It ringed once, twice, and on the third ring, somebody picked up.

"Hello. Edward Cullen.," He said in to the phone. I was a bit thrown off when I heard his voice. It sounded as good on the phone as when you were talking to him face to face. His voice still sounded like velvet and it just made you feel all warm. I took a deep breath because I knew that by the end of this conversation I was going to be wet and horny once again.

"H-hey Edward. This is I Bella, well Isabella Swam, from last night at the club. I was just looking over your contract and I wanted to discuss a few things with you." I managed to say to him. I was biting on my bottom lip waiting for him to reply to what I had just said.

"Bella, how nice to hear from you. However, I was not expecting to hear from you so soon now. Yes, there must be loads of questions going through your head right now I will just bet. You can ask anything you want, but I cannot guarantee an answer for all of them now." He replied back to me.

"It is quite alright if you cannot answer everything, but I am still going to ask them any way because I want all the answer I can get before I make a decision on all of this." I replied back to him. I knew he was not going to answer everything, but I still had to ask them for my own sake.

"By all means you should ask them and I will respond to them as best as I can.," he told me what I was expecting him to say. Therefore, I just started in on my first question of the day.

"That sounds good enough to me. The first question I have is must you buy clothing for me. I feel like that is just a waste of money for you if we do end up doing this. I mean what if this does not last for more then a month or two. Wouldn't all of this be going to waste?" I asked him seriously because it felt like a waste of money to me. Especially since this contract can end at any time.

"It is not a waste of money Bella. I can spend my money however, I want to spend it. If we do go in to this and I feel like buying you a cute outfit because I think it is going to look good on you then I will. You are my submissive, which means that I will take care of you and your needs. This most definitely includes what you wear." Edward told me this as if he did it every day and it was as simple as that. "Besides I have a very particular taste in what my submissive should wear around me. I like what I like and I like to see my submissive in them. Along with other items of clothing that I will not mention, but I am sure you can guess what they are." Edward said to me in a low and husky voice.

At the mention of that, I started to picture Edward buying me clothes that were low cut and short skirts and shorts that showed off my legs. Along with tight fitting clothes that hugged my body. I had to shake my head to get the image out of my head and to focus on the conversation at hand. I also took in a deep and steady breath just to make sure I was going to be okay for the rest of this conversation. Then I let it out slowly.

"I understand what you are saying Edward, but that still does not mean that I like it any better. I do not like people spending money on me when they do not have to. Plus this is not really a necessity is it?" I tried to plead my case to him once again to try to make him see the light of this.

"This is not negotiable Bella because if you do become my submissive that means you do what I say. If I want you to have new clothing then you are getting it. However, I will say this that I will not go over board with the spending. Would that make you feel more comfortable with the arrangement?" Edward asked me.

"I still do not like the idea, but since I have no choice I guess it will have to do for now. The next question I have is all of the hard and soft limits that you have listed here. How exactly are you going to be using all of these items on me? What exactly are all of these items? How am I supposed to know my hard limits when I have never tried most of these things before?" I asked most of the important questions first before anything else. However, I was not planning to ask them all at once, but they just came out that way.

"That is a long list of questions over there on this topic. So let me answer them the best that I can. The answer to the first question is quite simple you will not know how I am going to use them on you because that is for me to know and you to find out. I cannot spoil all the fun for you now. You just have to wait and see on that account." Edward said in a low husky voice that definitely screamed unknown pleasures were in stored for me. The way he said it made my face flush and me starting to get a little hot and bothered over here and whether or not it was on purpose I had no idea.

"The answers to your questions on two and three is that you can either look them up online to get an idea of what they look like, but you will not know what they feel like until you have actually used half of those items. Though it really would be a problem to figure out what your hard limits are if you have never used them. I have an idea. How about we meet up one day before Friday and I will show you what the items are on the list and maybe give you an even more hands on experience with those items before you decide whether or not you want to become my submissive.," once again with that voice that drips of sex speaking to me just makes me want to melt all over him. I could definitely hear the promise of another night of undeniable passion and I was definitely all for it. My body was even responding to it right now. As I was feeling wet down there and all he did was open his mouth. What was his voice doing to me I had no idea, but I knew that I wanted to hear more of his voice.

"How does that sound to you Bella? A more thorough look at what most of these items is and made getting to try out a few of them that night. Just you and me again in the club and me taking you a tour around the club, but doing a more thorough exam of certain items. Then getting a more up close and personal look at certain toys and how they feel on your body and in your body. Having things filling all your holes and me pleasuring you repeatedly. Does that not sound so tempting?" Edward asked Bella in a husky voice. Yes, it did sound tempting and she definitely wanted a repeat of last time.

"Y-yes, it d-does sound tempting." I was able to get out on a trembling voice. I knew I was losing my composure and fast. At this point, I was starting to pant a little by the image he painted. I was falling more and more in to this conversation and in to him. There was a pause for a minute where you could hear nothing, but my heavy breathing.

"Are you getting aroused Bella? Is what I am saying making your pussy wet over there?" Edward asked in a seductive tone. "Y-yes.", I managed to get out. "I see. You still did not reply to me whether or not you wanted to do a more thorough look at all those items. Would you like to do it?" Edward asked me in a serious tone again. I did not even hesitate to answer him. "Yes I would Edward. What time would you like me to meet you?" I replied back instantly. "I want you to meet me on Wednesday at the club at 7 o'clock sharp. Do not be late Bella because you know it displeases me. Besides I want you to get a very good idea of why I set up hard limits." He said to me in a low voice. Those words sent liquid heat through me and a shiver up my spine because I knew what he meant. Not only that, but he knew what that tone did to her. It drove me a little crazy.

"Do you have another other questions Bella?" Edward asked me again. "Uh. Not at the moment that I can think of." I replied back to him. Then again, I could not think of anything at all. My mind just would not work any more. "Alright. Well I have a task for you then Bella. In order to make Wednesday more enjoyable for you I want you to masturbate yourself everyday at least twice a day. You are to do it in the morning and to do it at night. You have to bring yourself to the brick of orgasm then stop completely. You are not to touch yourself other then to masturbate. This way your pleasure is going to be heighten for Wednesday. Along with the fact that I want to see if you can follow orders. Are you up for the challenge Isabella?" Edward asked me in a serious tone.

Was I up for this challenge? Masturbating was not something I was use to doing, but then again could I do what he asked of me? I was contemplating this thought when a revelation came to me. He wanted to exert his power over me and he wanted to see if I would submit to him. Since this was, what the whole contract was about. Was I willing to submit to him? In my heart, I knew the answer to that question already.

"Yes I am up to the challenge Edward." I told him in a calm voice. "That is great to hear Bella. I will see you Wednesday evening. If you have, any other questions feel free to call me at any time. It has been a pleasure talking to you Bella. I hope to hear from you before Wednesday." Edward said to me.

"Thank you for taking the time to talk to me Edward. If I do have any more questions then I will be sure to call you before Wednesday hits. I also look forward to seeing you on Wednesday." I replied back to him as calmly as I could.

"You are welcome Bella and as I said you can call at any time." Edward replied back. "I will definitely keep that in mind Edward. Thanks for all your help again. Have a good day Edward. Bye." I told him. "You do the same Bella. Bye." He replied back to me before the line went dead. I turned off the phone and set it on to the table.

I sat there for a good five minutes just staring off in to space and was once again thinking what I had just gotten myself into. After thinking for a few minutes I felt like the stakes just got higher for me. Am I really ready to submit to Edward? In the pit of my stomach I felt like as soon as I agreed to what Edward wanted me to do I was slowly falling in to his world of dark pleasures.

**Well that is another chapter down. I hope you people have enjoyed this one as much as you people enjoyed the other chapters! **

**Please read and review this chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7 - Girl's Night Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. That is all the doings of Stephanie Meyers.**

**Hello everybody! I know it has been an extremely long time since I have posted anything about this story and I apologize for the delay! I am hoping this chapter will live up to your expectation and leave you wanting more! I hope you enjoy! **

**~Asian Belle**

Chapter 7 - Girls Day Out

I felt like my world was turning upside down for some reason. The more that we talked about this the more I wanted to do the things he mentioned. I did not know why, but half of the stuff that we have talked about I was actually quite interested in it and I wanted to learn more about it. It almost seemed like I wanted to do everything that he wants me to do just so I can please him. I know it sounds silly, right? But there was this urge inside of me that I could not explain why I wanted to be dominated. Maybe this is what I have been craving all along in my relationships? Just for somebody to take control and dominate me. I did not have the answers to my questions, but all I knew was that I was slowly starting to want this relationship to happen.

_RRRIIINNNGGG!_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the phone ringing. I looked at my phone to see who was calling me. It was none other then my pixie friend Alice. "Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked in to the phone. "Hey Bella. What are your plans for the day?" Alice asked me in a bright tone. I knew that tone and she had something up her sleeve. "Nothing much going on today. Why do you ask Alice?" I said in a suspicious tone to her. All that could be heard was a tinkling laughter. "Don't get so suspicious Bella. Though Rose and I are coming over to pick you up to have a girls day out!" Alice told me. "Okay that does not sound like a bad idea. I can use a day away from here. What are we going to do?" I asked her in a brighter tone. Right now I definitely needed a distraction from what was going on between Edward and I. I just needed to clear my head for a couple of hours an then think rationally about everything. Then again this situation was already crazy enough as it was.

"Hello! Bella. You there?" Alice asked me. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Alice's voice and for a moment there I forgot that I was still on the phone. "Yeah I am still here Alice. Sorry, now what were you saying?" I said to her now giving her my full attention. "I was saying that we are going to the mall to go shopping an then we are hitting the club tonight." She squealed out to me. I just groaned at her comment about going shopping. Shopping was not something I liked to do and they knew it. "Alice you know that shopping isn't one of my favorite hobbies now." I told her in a serious tone. Alice just gave me a loud sigh. "We know you don't like shopping, but we need to get dresses for the club tonight. Plus you ditched on us the last time we had a shopping trip and it was for work too. So you owe us this one missy!" Alice told me in just as serious of a tone. I knew she had a point because the last time we were suppose to go shopping I had to bail at the last minute because there was this huge lawsuit that had to be settled and my boss asked me personally to help out with the case. "Alright you win this time. When are you guys coming over?" I asked her. "We are actually on our way right now. So be ready in like 20 minutes." She said to me. "Okay. I guess I will see you guys in 20 minutes then. Bye Alice." I said to her. "Bye Bella." Alice replied to me.

I sat there staring at my phone for the longest time not wanting to get ready, but I knew that I had better get ready before they got here. I took the contract along with Edwards card and slipped it all back in to the package. The last thing I need is for either Alice or Rose to find this and to ask me tons of questions on this. I went to my room and stored the package in the same place that it was in last night. After making sure that was put away I went in to my closet and looked for something decent to wear. I decided on wearing a black skirt with a simple purple spaghetti strapped that had an intricate flower design on one side the shirt. Then I threw on a short sleeve black jean jacket to complete the outfit. Next I went to the bathroom to put on some light make up. I was brushing out my hair when there was a knock on the door.

I walked over to the door to see none other then Alice and Rose standing at the door. Both of them were dressed for perfection as always. "Hey guys." I greeted them. Alice came to me and gave me a hug an then Rose did the same after her. "You ready to go?" Rose asked me. "I am all set. Just let me grab a purse and a pair of flats then we can go." I told them. I walked away from them to grab my purse and threw in my wallet, phone, keys, lip gloss and make-up that I was wearing. Then I quickly found my purple flats that actually matched my shirt color and went out to find the two girls still standing there.

"I am ready." I said to them as they gave nodded to me. They went out first while I was the last one to head out since I had to lock the door. We all headed out to Rosalie's BMW and all got in. Alice was sitting in the front with me in the back. "Now remind me again why we are going shopping for dresses when you know we have a ton of them already?" I asked them as Rosalie started driving. "Well tonight is kind of different Bella." Alice started off saying. "Tonight you are going to finally be able to meet our boyfriends Bella." Rosalie finished telling me. I sat there for a moment not saying anything because I knew that they both have boyfriends. I just have not met them yet which was kind of surprising since by now I should have already met them. "Oh." That was all I could manage to say at this moment. A special night indeed I thought to myself.

Then it just hit me. "Wait, why am I just meeting them now after you guys have been dating for a while? Better yet, why am I meeting them at a club and not in a restaurant setting or something?" I asked them confused. "It just so happens that the guys wanted to go clubbing today and since you have not met them yet we decided to just all go there. Plus we have not hung out in forever which means that we get to spend more time like this." Rosalie said to me. "The only reason why you have not met them yet is because somebody is always busy with work." Alice also said while giving me a pointed look. I could feel my cheeks getting red at her statement because I knew she had a point. "I am sorry that I am always busy, but you know how it is when you have to work." I told her in a small voice. "Its okay Bella. Any way we are positive that you will love them and I am sure they will like you too. They are absolutely amazing Bella." Alice said in a dreamy voice. I just let out a small laugh. "I am sure I will like them Alice." I replied back to her with a smile on my face.

"I also hear that they are also bringing a single friend of theirs with them too." Alice told me in a nonchalant voice. "What?!" I screamed at her. "Relax Bella. We never said we were setting you up on a blind date now. We just said that they were bringing a friend along." Alice replied back to me in a bright tone. "Why in the world would they be bringing a friend if this was not a blind date?" I asked them in a stern voice. "When was the last time you dated Bella? You need to get yourself a man already. Plus their other friend was the one that came up with going to the clubbing while we were out one night. So naturally he is coming Bella." Rosalie also said in a off tone. I just let out a groan because even though they said it was not a blind date it still felt like one for some reason.

Both Alice and Rosalie knew how much I despised going on blind dates now. At least after that one incident of going on a blind date I vowed to myself that I would not be doing that again. I did not want to repeat the same mistake that I made back than. That was the one relationship that no matter how hard I tried to forget it and tried to not recall it again it always haunted me in some way shape or form. I mean sure I dated here and there, but when ever I dated somebody I was always wary and never trusted any man with my heart like that ever again. I do not think I could handle it if I had to go through that a second time. I was starting to remember that awful time again, but thankfully Alice snapped me out of it before it could start by calling my name.

"Huh? Oh sorry Alice, I was just thinking of something right now." I said to her. She had a look of concern on her face. "You were starting to remembering that time again, weren't you Bella?" Alice asked me in a concern tone. I could not lie to her and she knew that. All I did was just nod my head to her statement while looking any where, but at her. "Trust us Bella. We would never let you date another douche bag like him. We have met him before and he really is a great guy Bella. This is not a date by any means, but just get to know him." Alice told me. "Don't even mention that scum to me. I still want to kick his ass after what he did to you. This guy is definitely way better than that ass. Don't worry about anything and just have a good time tonight Bella." Rosalie said to me. "Trust me when I say that I have a feeling that you will really like this guy." Alice told me in a cheery tone. When ever Alice said stuff like this she is usually right too. She was kind of weird like that. "You guys are right. Thank you. What would I do without you guys here." I said to them with a bright smile on my face.

After finding out their real motivation for dragging me out to go shopping the conversation just took a new direction. We started catching up on all the stuff that I have been missing out for quite some time now. It felt amazing to finally be able to catch up with my two best friends and to just let the worry of work and everything else just slip away. I knew for a fact that today would be a night to just let loose and have some fun. And that is exactly what I am going to be doing tonight!

We finally made it to the mall and we got out of car and headed in to the mall. They dragged me in to the first store that they saw. Rosalie always parks the car at the store that she wants to head in to first. I knew that it was about to be one long day of shopping. As soon as we got in to the store they immediately dragged me to part of the store where they had dresses hung up. All of us went our separate ways in looking for a dress. I was looking through the dresses, but nothing really caught my eyes. I kept on looking, but the next thing I know Alice already had a couple of outfits that they wanted to try on. So the three of us headed to the dressing rooms to see the outfits that they picked out.

Alice and Rosalie both tried on a outfit and came out. They asked me for my opinion and gave each other opinions on what they thought of each others outfits. It was a definite no to the first two dresses for both Alice and Rosalie. Then Alice came out with a outfit that looked absolutely amazing on her. The dress was a halter top with a key whole opening. Than on the sides you had cut out of holes from the sides that lead to the back. Their was sequence on the halter part of her dress. The whole dress actually glittering as she twirled around for us. The dress clung nicely to her figure and it was a beautiful shade of purple. Alice went back to change and so did Rosalie since we didn't think the outfit was right for her. After that Alice went to pay for the dress and once we finished that we went on to the next store.

At the next store Alice was there helping me to find a couple of dresses to try on while Rose went about looking for her dress. We agreed that we would meet at the fitting room once we got a couple of outfits. Alice helped me to pick out at least three outfits. She had a lot more outfits for me to try on, but I only picked out the ones that I really did think looked okay in my opinion. By the time we had decided all of that it was time to meet with Rose any way. So we headed back that way and saw Rose already standing there and waiting. We both quickly got in to the changing rooms and tried on outfit after outfit. There was not one outfit that actually stood out. So I changed back in to my regular clothes and sat down to see Rose's last choice. Of course she always saved the best for last because when she came out she looked amazing too.

The outfit was a deep red color that was also a halter type of dress. It had a plunging V-neck so that you could see a bit of cleavage. Not only that, but on one side there was an intricate design that went from the end of the dress to just below her bust. That design was done in black. The back was completely open until you got to about two inches before it would be showing her butt. The material was also very clingy and it showed off her amazing hour glass shape. Both Alice and I approved the outfit and she went back in to get dressed. She paid for the dress and we left.

We agreed that once we found my dress we would get lunch and finish the rest of the shopping after that. Store after store we went in to, but nothing was catching my eye. It was the last store that we were at before I was about to give up. Than that was when I saw the dress that I thought would look great. I quickly found Alice and Rosalie told them to meet me at the dressing room. I quickly got undress and threw on the dress. It was a simple dress compared to their dresses, but i absolutely loved it. I walked out of the dressing room with confidence. As soon as they saw my dress they nodded their approval happily. It was a strapless dress that was in a royal blue color, but there were side ways stripes on my dress that was done in a shiny black color that sparkled as I moved. The dress fit in all the right places which just made it that much dress fit like a glove on me and I loved it. Once I got their approval I went back to change and paid for the dress because by now I was starving and so were they.

We quickly left the store after that to get something to eat at the mall. We just randomly picked a place since we were all so hungry and we were not picky at that moment. After ordering out food we sat down and was eating in silence since we were all so hungry. Once we finished eating we decided to finish up the rest of our shopping trip. We went to get new shoes to go with the outfit and some accessories too. After that we decided to call it quits since we needed to get ready for tonight.

All three of us left the mall and we were heading back to Rosalie's place. She had her own house that she lives in. It was more like her parents house that they had let her use for her when she was still in college. Alice and me actually lived in that house too. So we kind of still had some stuff over at her place any way. Her parents did not mind that we stayed here. Actually they hoped that we would stay here and keep her company. Thinking back there was definitely some great memories at that house. It bought a smile on to my face just thinking about it.

We arrived in no time with Rosalie's driving. Once we got out of the car Rosalie told me to go and take a shower and those two were going to do the same thing too. I quickly hopped in to the shower because I knew if I was not done by the time they were done that they would drag me out of here whether I was done washing or not. I shuddered at that thought because they did that to me once actually. It was not a pretty sight and I would rather avoid that if I could thank you very much.

I quickly washed my hair and body before getting out to towel dry myself and my hair off. I threw on some clothes for now because I knew what time it was now. It was time for them to play their favorite game of Bella Barbie. I let out a groan at that thought. As soon as I put on my shorts Alice and Rosalie were knocking on my door. "Are you ready Bella?" Alice asked me in a bright tone. "Yes I am done." I said as I walked to the door to open it. "Great. Lets go then." Alice said as she was dragging me in to Rosalie's room.

They sat me in a chair and immediately got to work on doing my hair first. A little while later Alice told me, "All finished." I got up and went over to the mirror to see what everything together looked like. They dried my hair and curled it to perfection. Then with my makeup they made it have a smokey affect with some blue eyeshadow. To top it all off with some lipstick to complete the look. What they did with the makeup and everything looked like perfection as usual. I turned around and hug both of my best friends. "This is perfect. Thank you guys." I said with a bright smile. They both hugged me back said I did not need to thank them.

Once they were done with my look they quickly got on work on their looks. They were actually done in no time which was not shocking at all. They already looked great as it was and plus they did not have to do much at all. I was actually kind of jealous of them that they did not have to do much to look great. While they always have to spend way more time on my look. It was not fair, but I guess we cannot have it all, right?

"Alright. So the hair is done and the make-up is done. Lets just put on the dresses and we can go." Rosalie said to everyone. We nodded our heads and we left her room to go to our own rooms to get changed. I got back in to my dress and put on my heels that I was sure that they were going to be the death of me. What made both Alice and Rosalie think that I can walk in four inch heels was still beyond me. I was sitting on the bed as I was putting on my heels. I grabbed my clutch bag that was beside me before slowly standing up. Once I felt like I was okay to walk I started to walk slowly out of my room to where the other two were waiting.

"Don't we all look amazing right now." Alice said in a overly cheerful voice. "We should get going before the line gets too long." Rosalie said. "Sounds like a good idea to me." I replied back as we all started to head out the door. Alice and Rosalie had no problems walking in their heels because they wear it all the time. I was trailing slightly behind because I still was not use to wearing them. I was also measuring every step I took.

What seemed like forever was not very long actually and I made it to the car safely. We all got in the car again and we were speeding down the road to the club. When we got to the club there was indeed a line that was already forming. Though the line had not gotten too long. We all quickly exited the car and got in to the line. We were standing in line for a few minutes when Alice cell phone went off. As soon as she saw who it was her face just lit up.

By the look on her face I could definitely guess who that was. She was talking on the phone with him for a good ten minutes before finally hanging up. "They said that they were on their way. I also told him that we would be getting a table at our usual spot." Alice told us. Rosalie and I nodded our heads. After a while we were let into the club and they lead me to their usual table. "Do you guys want to get a round of drinks before the actually come?" I asked both of them. I was a little nervous to meet both their boyfriends and who they were suppose to be bring along. I know there was not anything to be nervous about, but that was not what was really bothering me. Well not completely at least, for some reason I had this sick feeling in my stomach that something was going to happen tonight. No matter how much I tried to tell myself that it was nothing I just could not shake the feeling. So I decided that I need some kind of liquid courage in me before everything hit the fan now. If anything happens that is.

Thankfully both Rose and Alice took what I was offering. "Sure Bella. Why don't you go and order us some shots for right now. We will sit here and wait for the guys." Rosalie shouted to me since the music in the club was loud. I just gave her a nod before setting off to the bar. There were a ton of people at the bar and it took me forever to get try to get to the bar. I almost reached the bar when I bumped into somebody by accident. It was like hitting a rock solid wall and stumbled back almost falling to the ground before a arm wrapped around my waist to steady me. I looked up to see who had just save me and at that moment and I wish I had not looked.

That sick feeling in my stomach had just came true. I was staring in to the eyes of none other than my ex-boyfriend Jacob Black. I stared up at him and looked at him in confusion. In my mind I was hoping and praying that I was still dreaming and that I would wake up soon. "Bella!" Jacob said in a shocked tone as if he was as surprised to see me as I was to see him. "J-Ja-Jake?" I stuttered back to him.

After that was said I knew this was not a dream and that I was not going to be waking up. Once I came to that conclusion I realized that he still had his arm around me and I quickly got out of his hold. I knew he was stronger than me and he could have just held me there if he wanted, but he let me go. Jake scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture that he has always had. "Umm...how are you Bella?" Jake asked in a casual tone. How was I? That was the first thing he asked me? After everything he did to me is trying to act like nothing was wrong. I do not know why, but that comment just brought back all the anger and hurt that I still felt until this day.

"How am I Jake? Is that all you have to say after everything you have done to me?" I replied back to him sarcastically. "Or have you forgotten all of the pain that you caused me all those years ago Jacob" I was straight pissed now and he knew it because I used his legal name and not his nickname any more. "I am trying here Bella, please. I am sorry for everything that I have done back then. I know this does not make up for everything that I have done to you, but I am trying. I regret everything that I did back then and I wish I could take it all back now." Jake said in a pleading tone. "You should have thought about that years ago before you decided to break my heart Jacob. I am done with you Jacob and I do not want to see you again." I replied back to him.

I turned to walk away from him when I felt somebody grab my arm and turn me back around. "Please Bella just listen to what I have to say. I was wrong all those years ago and if there was any way to make it I will try my best to make it up to you. I am still in lo-" Before Jake could finish that sentence i turned around to glare at him. "You have no right to say those words. You had your chance back then and you blew it to hell. So I do not want to hear any of your excuses. Now let go of me." I said trying to get my hand back, but he was not letting go at all. "I believe she said she wanted you to let her go." I heard a man say before I saw a hand flash out to pull Jake's hand away from me. Then with his other hand pulled me to his side and I looked up to see who came to my rescue. It was none other than Edward Cullen. He looked down at me and I was once again staring into his beautiful eyes. At that moment I knew that everything just hit the fan.

**I hope you guys all enjoyed the story! I made this one a longer chapter since you guys have been waiting so long for it! Let me know what you guys think. Thanks again for stopping buy and reading. **

**~Asian Belle**


End file.
